Summoning
by AkazuIzuya
Summary: I don't believe in demons. I don't believe in magic, and I don't believe in Fate. But fuck it all, the teen right in front of me claimed to be a demon! And having tail and wings didn't help me to deny it at all! [AU] LawLu, SmoAce
1. Prologue

"Demons just don't exist. And that's the end of this discussion," I said. For the last few hours my roommates and I had this tiring argument: do demons exist and why do you believe they do or don't.

"For once, I agree with you," The red haired young man called Kidd sighed.

"But you have absolutely no evidence!" Hawkins said, the other guy with whom I live. As students, we don't have a lot of money and since we've known each other for a awhile, we decided to just live together to keep our living expenses low.

"Neither do you. Hawkins just... just drop it, ok? For how many years have we told you that we have no interest in the supernatural?" I asked, feeling a headache forming.

"But you still always answer my questions, don't you Law? And Kidd always seems interested. I swear I'm gonna show you! Demons and Angels, they do exist!" he exclaimed.

Kidd started laughing, I just sighed. "Do whatever you want, but leave me out of it." I sighed again, brushed through my hair and almost started to massage my temples. Yep…There is the headache. I stood up, grabbed my winter jacket laying on the stool, and put it on. Ignoring the other two guys, I went to the door, slipped into my shoes and grabbed my keys.

Leaving those two fools alone, I strolled through the alleys. The darker the better, it helped my head. I nuzzled down into the feathery collar. My breath manifested into little white clouds and although my clothes were warm, I felt the chilly air around me.

After walking around for a bit, I calmed down. So I decided to get something to drink. Turning left at the next corner, I headed to the closest bar. Although I wasn't really found of alcohol I also didn't really mind it. Being student in the medical department didn't mean I had no fun at all. Some nights when my friends decided to make a bottle party I tagged along. I honestly don't remember much from these parties, but they must have been fun- I tagged along again a few times after that for the hell of it.

I entered the loud pub and went up to the bar where I sat down on one of the stools. "Black death," I ordered and noticed a pink haired lady sitting next to me.

"Make it a Gin tonic for me, please," she hummed and the barkeeper nodded.

I turned my head to her while taking off my hat and lying it on the bar. My raven colored hair was in a bit of mess, but I didn't care. And neither did she.

"Hey~ You don't mind me drinking with you, do you? Or do you want to be alone?" she smiled brightly at me. I nodded. "I'm fine either way," I answered, as I was more the 'lone-wolf' type. But she maybe could lift my mood a bit.

"My name is Bonney~ You?" she said as the barkeeper put our drinks in front of us.

"Law," I simply answered. We took our glasses and clicked them together, each taking some sips and then putting it down again.

"So... why did you look so annoyed and ready to kill?" I heard a mix between interest and amusement in her voice. At second glance, she somewhat looked like a cow-girl with the hat and short clothes which were too short for this time of the year.

"My roommate wouldn't stop bugging me about irrational things" I said. Normally I would not have spoken about this to someone that I just met, but oh well… I could care less and she seemed okay.

"Irrational? Oh, so you're the type for logical things, huh? No Supernatural beings, no myths, no aliens huh? And especially no weird or paranormal abilities, right?" she chuckled as I gave her a clearly annoyed look.

"Don't worry. Although I like those things, I know when and with whom to talk about them, and you are defiantly not one of those people." she said. Thank god. I would have left without another word.

"You work or live here?" I asked her.

"Oh, what gave me away?" she asked, surprised.

"Your short clothes indicate either a long stay. So either you work here, or you are part of the owners and live in the apartment above." I said.

She chuckled again. "Both actually~ My parents own this pub, but I like it and help out sometimes. Back to you, what do you do? Work? Or study?"

"Study," I answered as I took my glass again. "Medical department."

We talked calmly for another few drinks. But since I had lessons tomorrow, I had to call it a night. Or rather, I was about to call it a night when we heard shocked screams from the entrance. Someone called for a doctor and Bonney and I rushed up and onto the scene. I went because I was a doctor in training; and she went because, well, she wanted to observe everything I guess.

When we rushed out the entrance door a crowd of people had gathered in a circle around something on the ground. I pushed aside those annoying rubberneckers and noticed the cold. The temperature had fallen once again and it had started to snow while I was in the pub, so the ground was mostly white, except for around the person lying in the middle of the circle. I kneeled down next to a teen-boy. Around him everything was drenched in bright red and the air smelled coppery. He laid on his side, arms crouched around his stomach, but I could see blood seep into the ground from his stomach and back. This didn't look good.

Also he wore next to nothing. He wore a pair of ripped up blue shorts, a yellow scarf knotted around his waist and a sleeveless, open red vest. I felt cold just by looking at him.

The first thing I did was lean over his mouth, listening for breathing, while also grabbing his wrist to feeling for a pulse.

"Someone call 911! Quick!" I said in a rush, loosened the yellow cloth around the teens waist and using it as a provisory bandage for the huge wounds. With this much blood loss it was a mystery he was still alive.

I felt for the pulse again and counting how many heartbeats in a minute the boy had, when I heard the sirens. In the meantime, Bonney had taken my phone and exchanged numbers with a plea to stay up-to-date with the boy.

When the EMTs arrived and were putting him on the gurney, I talked to the arriving doctor.

"Heavy blood loss. Two major wounds: one in his abdomen and one in his lower back, separate minor puncture wounds in the rest of his back. I noticed some severe bruises on his chest and countless scratches all on his skin. Temperature probably fell under 36°C, at least he felt like this. Pulse 27 bpm, I checked." I said and he nodded.

"Doctor yourself it seems," he asked me to enter the back of the transporting vehicle. "The rest don't know him they said, so we're going to ask you to be his respective person for the time being," he said and I followed his lead.

"I'm a surgeon in training since this spring, and still taking lessons at university. But honestly, that's my first time riding in the back of one of these things," I said and he chuckled slightly.

"Just so you know, I don't know him either. I just happened to be at the scene. Drinking, not working," I sighed.

"Well thanks to that he will probably be able to pull through this. I need your name."

"Law. Trafalgar Law. " I said while looking at the helpless boy on the gurney.

The rest of the drive was relatively unspectacular. The chaos at the hospital entrance, the seemingly uncoordinated moves the helpers were making, all seemed too familiar to me.

"I'm staying in the canteen until you finish," I called out to the doctor. I grabbed a coffee and staying in the more than empty hall. I took out my phone again, texting Bonney first, then called my roommates.

Hawkins picked up and I instantly regretted calling.

"Hey Law! You won't believe me, I actually succeeded in demon-summoning! You know this fucking insane circle appeared glowing and all and then this awesome figure appeared with tail and wings and horns and-"

"Hawkins!" I interrupted him, massaging the bridge of my nose.

"I'm at a hospital right now. I will be home really late, just tell Kidd, ok?" That was all, I already hung up.

After two hours of waiting and almost-sleeping, a nurse brought me to the room the teen was given. The doctor smiled at me when I entered.

"Ah, there you are! That's good. He will recover thanks to your provisory bandaging. I'm Dr. Vegapunk by the way." He introduced himself to me finally and I took the stretched hand for a shake.

"So... He'll pull through?"

"Yeah. Healthy young man, although he has scars on him that make me wonder where he got them." the elderly man sighed.

"I will take your personal information to contact you when he wakes up. But there is one more thing aside from this whole incident" he said, staring at me, frowning.

Then he walked to the teen's bed and pulled aside the blanket a bit, grabbing something and gently pulling it out from under the white blanket and showing it to me.

"Do you have any idea why this young man has a tail and tiny wings on his back? Is he some kind of cosplayer? I mean, youth these days do some strange things..."

* * *

_**Edit**_: **This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Following chapters will too be Beta-ed,given time. Big thanks to Water-Fox-Raine!**

So yeah, it's an Law x Luffy story. Kind of wanted to do this ._.


	2. Chapter 1

Heeeey, It' me again :)

First of all, thanks for the quick reviews, favs and follows

I was honestly surprised, but insanely happy about them

So I thought I'd upload chapter 1 today :)

Just for my readers :3

**Disclaimer:** Do not own One Piece. Doesn't want to. Seems like a shitload of work to me xD

* * *

I looked at the boy, grumpy like every morning after waking up way too early. It was day 2 after the boy was hospitalized and he still hadn't woken up. I had cancelled all my courses at university because my mind was way too occupied with the mysterious wounded teen.

Standing next to the window, I drank my coffee. Several empty paper cups sat on the guest table and I was irritated. I knew nothing about the teen, but I felt the need to stay with him. Felt the need to know how he got hurt, feeling... guilty, because I had not protected him. Although why do I feel this guilty? I mean… how can I protect someone I don't know, and didn't know he is in danger?

Still, all these feelings irritated me to no end.

I turned my head as the door opened and Bonney entered. " Yaho~ greetings from my family! They thank you for your quick acting the other day," she grinned and I just nodded.

"So, this is the mysterious boy you rescued?" she pointed to the boy.

"If I would have rescued him in time, he would be awake. The doc said he would pull through somehow but he is getting weaker. "

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you could. You had been drinking and you could only do first aid treatment, so it's ok. You are the kind of person to blame himself easily huh?" she chuckled.

Normally I'm not. I'm actually the complete opposite. If there is some error, other people are guilty. Something went wrong, then it definitely wasn't me. But then there is this. Who was I to suddenly blame myself?

"Stop frowning. You already look like a killer without that attitude," she laughs, then sits down on the side of the bed, looking at the teen.

"He looks cute," she says and I have to restrain from nodding in agreement. I had the exact same thought a while ago.

"Aside from his wounds," I said. "And his... features."

"You talk like he is not normal. Morning hater," she huffed before brushing through the teens raven-colored hair and tracing over the scar under his left eye with her thumb.

"Such fair skin... I think I'm jealous..." she sighs, pulling her hand away and laying it down next to the boy to support her weight, since she leaned in quite a bit. But then she twitches, looks at her hand and stares at it.

Oh no.

"What?" she asks, pulls away the sheet and reveals the tail of the teen, her face brightening up clearly.

"A Demon tail!" she exclaims happy, starting to touch his tail all over.

"Such nice chocolate brown! And so soft and tender! And just look at the almost black hair at the tip!" she seems all hyped now... and that irritates me!

"Stop that," I say, rushing over in quick steps and grabbing her wrist, maybe a bit more forceful than needed. But she just chuckles and gives the tail to me like it was an object. I want to pull my hand back but now she holds me in place.

"You seemed irritated and curious. Bet you wanted to touch but didn't dare to bring yourself to do it, huh?" she grins widely.

And Fuck, she was so right! But I still can't really bring myself to touch it like she did, so I just let it slide through my hand gently, before putting the blanket back to where it was.

"Oh wait, I think I saw something!" she interrupts me, brushes through the tip of the tail and only seconds after, holds a sheet of paper in her hand.

I take it from her, unfold it and look at it.

"It's a phone number. Maybe someone who knows him?" I yawn and she takes back the paper, already a phone in her hand.

"I'm gonna make a call," she says.

"We're in a hospital, you're not-"

"Don't stop me! Maybe this person can help us! I mean this boy is obviously a demon, so common sense probably won't work on him,"

"Demons don't exist," I hiss and she stares at me like I'm a complete idiot. Ok, I have to admit the tail... and wings really remind of a demon, but...

"Hello?" I stare at her now. She had called and someone answered.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just, we picked up a raven haired teen two nights ago and he had your number so... scar? Yes, two. One under his... yes, right eye. Right, a cross shaped one above his chest. Right now? At red line hospital, room 309 in block C. Yeah, we'll wait. Thank you," she hangs up, looking to me.

"Some guy picked up, extremely angry and swearing and... he said he'll be here in 10 minutes."

* * *

When the door slides open both of us look up in a little fright. But my mood instantly gets really dark.

"Smoker..." I say, without any enthusiasm.

"...Trafalgar." he says, equally annoyed.

"Oh, you know each other?" Bonney asks surprised.

"Yeah, I had some problems in the past... and detective Smoker here was as nice as to beat some reason back into me," I hissed.

"Can't help it. You fought, was a drug addict, and you killed someone. Although I never had the evidence, I know it was you, brat," He hisses back.

For a silent minute we just stare at each other, until Bonney coughs a little uncomfortably. "Uhm, Detective Smoker, what's with the teen," she asks then and Smoker stops staring at me.

"Oh right. I'm here for Luffy," he remembers himself, turns to the teen and instantly sees the tail. "Who touched his tail?" He growls and Bonney and I point at each other at the same time. Growling a bit louder, he just lets it slip.

"Don't touch a demon's tail without it's consent," he says, kneels on the bed and looks at the boy- Luffy. "That's bad. That's really bad," He murmurs and I wonder what exactly is so bad.

He stands up again and points at me.

"You're going to take him home with you. Now," He says, not accepting anything else. I hated orders, especially from him.

"Forget it. He's severely injured and needs rest, I can't just-"

"You can and you will. I guarantee I will take responsibly for the time being, just take him home with you! It's an order from the leader of the FBI department. So just do it!"

* * *

Kidd was laughing his ass off… Shithead! I was furious, and he didn't help me calm down either.

"Step aside Kidd. NOW" I said, really angry. Smoker was right on my heels, but pushed himself past me, and effectively moved Kidd out of the way. Thanks to that I could finally enter the apartment. I rushed into my room and put the small body on my bed, everyone following me.

"Get the blanket and sheets off him already," Smoker shouted.

"I got it so shut up, fucker!" I shouted back. Why me? Why my apartment, my bed, my nerves!?

"Then hurry up!" he said. I growled in anger but put everything away. I laid Luffy on his side to not crush his little wings and stepped aside.

Kidd had stopped laughing.

"Hey Law... does that... thing there have a tail?" the red haired man asked. I nodded.

"He's no thing. He's a pureblood demon from the D tribe, so have some respect, you shitheads," Smoker says, then pushes us all to the wall and takes the free space in the room all for himself. "Someone took all his energy. It's all drained. If he stays like this… he'll die."

He looks at Luffy again. "You're only causing trouble, brat. Doesn't matter which realm you are in. Garp was right," he exhales, then raises a hand.

"And the rest of you, not a single word, got it?"

We just nod, all of us curious what he was going to do. Well, maybe not all. Hawkins was terribly pale since he heard about the pureblood D tribe or so, and I was just annoyed.

Smoker murmured words I didn't understand when a red circle appeared beneath his feet. It was glowing and had weird signs and words I couldn't read engraved into it and was slowly spinning. All of us started to hold our breath.

Smoker suddenly held a dagger in his hand. It was clean and engraved with the same signs as the circle and red rubies were embedded into the handle.

"Bound by the ancient contract of blood, I hereby summon thee, which is bound to me by fate. Take my blood and heed my call: Portgas D. Ace!" Smoker said and cut himself in the palm of the other hand, letting the blood drip on the floor.

Fire rose from the circle that now stopped spinning, the blazes burning all around Smoker, who didn't really look uncomfortable.

Soon all of us watched in astonishment as a figure was forming from the flames, slowly taking on human, then demon stature. The figure was floating, and slowly strong, big black wings appeared on the human like being. Mighty horns decorated his head and a tail was sliding through the air, and I was sure if it would hit me it would slice me into two without much effort. But still, everything was made out of flames.

"Wake up! You narcoleptic idiot-demon," Smoker snarls. And from one moment to the next the flames disappeared, the circle disappeared and the demon gently touched the ground with his feet, folded his wings and slowly opened his blood red eyes.

I gulped. He looked dangerous.

"Smokey!"

* * *

**Edit: **_This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine!_

So, I hope you liked it :)

Maybe I'll bring in some more of the supernovaes next time, since someone asked me for it and I don't mind :)

Stay healthly and until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Haha, back again :D

I was surprised how many like this pairing, and the whole favs, follows and comment thing made me hyper to write again soon :)

I mean, the scrips are made in school when I don't have lessons... so it's really quite spontaneous :)

So anyway, thanks for support, chapter as thanks for you :)

enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** still don't own One Piece.

* * *

Smoker growled at the young man... demon, who appeared before us. Did I think he looked dangerous? Well, let me take that back.

We watched in silence as within seconds, his horns withdrew and his wings became smaller. His red eyes didn't seem so red anymore. Were they brown? He had black hair, a bit longer than the Luffy boy, and countless freckles... And he was grinning like an idiot!

"Smokey! It's rare for you to summon me," he chuckles, but the silver haired detective just reached out for him and grabbed the hair on Aces neck and pulled him closer, rough, painfully. Then he bent down and kissed the guy, equally harsh, wild and demanding, until Ace groaned.

Probably in pleasure... and I could understand well, the rest of us had started to clearly blush.

Kidd coughed to take back the attention and finally Smoker let go of Ace, who was panting by now, the same blush on his cheeks as we had.

Smoker grinned a bit, before turning Ace around, and pointing to the teen on my bed.

"_I found your brother, Ace._" I heard Smoker mutter something else, but it was a language I didn't understand. I watched Ace paling up, but he was soon back to being serious, nodded and climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Luffy and observed him in Full.

Smoker and Ace talked about something, but none of us understood. Maybe demonic language? But I still refused to believe in demons. There had to be a logical conclusion.

There just had to be one!

Suddenly Ace hissed at Smoker who just shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Ace huffed, but turned back to the teen lying there unconscious, looking somewhere in between worried, amused and angry at the same time. He leaned down and... sniffed? He sniffed his brother, flinching back and snapping his head back to us. He growled something and Smoker started laughing.

"What did he say?" Kidd asked and Smoker turned to look at us.

"He asked who dared to touch Luffy's tail without his consent," he translated to us, and Bonney and me immediately pointed at each other. Ace hissed something to us, then looked at Luffy again and took the teens shoulders to shift him into a half sitting position.

"Hey! What are you doing!? He's hurt terribly, if you move him like that-"

"It's ok. Let it be, Trafalgar. He knows what he's doing," Smoker interrupted me and I clenched my teeth, but shut up.

I mean, little did I know about demons... more like, nothing.

Kidd started to laugh, probably noticed my behaviour towards the teen. It was hard not to notice. I wanted to... protect him. And that's why I started to stare at Ace in anger, who glared back in equal fury. For a few moments, we stayed like this, until Ace turned his attention back to Luffy.

"Stop it and watch." Smoker said amused at me.

"Watch what's going to happen, because it's rather rare to get to see this," he stared at the two on the bed.

"Since they're demons, normal medicine or treatment won't work on them. They need energy, and they get this through two different means. The first is for unbound demons (those without a mate). They are fed blood by demons stronger than themselves. The second measure is for those with a mate; it's affection. Demons take energy out of affectionate actions towards them like kissing, licking or sex. The more the merrier. By the way, Ace is my mate, so stop staring girly," he said.

Bonney blushed heavily, but turned her gaze away from Ace's ass.

"Luffy hasn't found his mate yet, so he needs blood to recover. If we leave him like this, without energy… he'll die." he explained the situation to us.

I nodded, not content in general, but at least the teen could be saved like this.

I watched as Ace shifted Luffy into an embrace-like position, holding the younger one up. Then he lifted his arm and scratched his neck open until we saw blood flow. Then he led Luffy's face towards the dripping wound.

Luffy sniffed and reacted almost immediately by biting down hard into Ace's skin. His older brother groaned in pain and clenched his eyes shut as Luffy quickly took some big sips.

Kidd and I both shivered at the sight before us, and Ace seemed to have noticed, because he laughed out loud.

"You like pain?" he asked us.

Kidd nodded. Of course... He liked pain quite a bit. But me?

I gulped, then smirked evilly. "More like I enjoy inflicting the pain... on others" I answered honestly. Smoker nodded in agreement; the first time we agreed on something.

Still while speaking I noticed Luffy shiver. Why? Because of my voice?

I watched breathlessly as the younger demon opened his blood red eyes without ending his drinking from the other. Some of his raven-colored bangs fell into his face and let him look more than... _seductive_.

And he stared right into my eyes. But damn, this gaze! Fuck the world if this isn't arousing. It was hard not to smirk wide and evil, or to refrain myself from going over there and kissing him forcefully.

But I stayed here and just gulped, without breaking the eye-contact.

Everyone around me noticed Luffy's gaze was on me and they all stared at me as well. Hawkins, who was still pale as chalk, Bonney, still bright red, Kidd with a mischievous grin and Smoker with a look like 'now-I-see', before grinning evilly… Really evil, before he turned his head back to Ace.

"Hey, Ace," he started, but then changed to the language that we didn't understand, but he was clearly amused by something.

Ace flinched a bit as Luffy bit down harder, still don't breaking the gaze towards me, but Ace started to pant a bit.

"C'mon Luffy, stop it! It's already hurting enough! It's really painful," he whined, and pushed Luffy away. The teen looked discontent, but listened to the older demon, pulling out his teeth and leaning against his saviour, obviously trying to come back to senses and therefore breaking our eye-contact.

Luffy's eyes slowly changed from red to a dark brown, and he finally looked up again. He was now kneeling on the bed, still supported by Ace, his tail swinging swiftly behind him, sliding through the air in a fascinating manner. He looked at me and started to grin brightly and… fuck… my heart just skipped a bit there.

But I refused to blush.

Trust me… it was really hard, since his grin was just... great. Bright, full of happiness and content.

I just stared at him, totally overwhelmed, and his grin widened. Now the others started to blush.

Stop that, idiots!

Luffy shouted something, really happy, but no clue what. He didn't speak English. Ace coughed hard and Smoker broke out in heavy laughter, tears in his eyes after a few minutes.

Luffy turned his head to me again and started to move, but immediately staggered and I rushed over without noticing my own movement, kneeling on the bed next to him and supporting him.

Luffy laughed heart-warmingly and beamed at me. Then he started the talk, really fast, and after that, shouting out to me again.

Smoker hadn't stopped laughing yet, so I looked at Ace, hoping for a translation. I noticed he was dark red and seemed strongly embarrassed, but also somewhere in between amusement and anger. But mainly embarrassed.

Bonney and the rest just stared, until I finally dared to ask.

"What did he say?"

Ace blush darkened and he hid his face in his hands.

"He... asked you to become his... mate. And... yeah. The rest I rather not say out loud. God, Luffy, you are SO embarrassing!" Ace whined.

* * *

**Edit**:_ This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine!_

And that's it :)

I prefer short chapters, because I can upload sooner like this :)Maybe someone wants to try and guess what luffy exactely said?

well anyway, till next chapter!

stay healthy!


	4. Chapter 3

Haha, back again :)

Did I tell you that I actually have to do other things then writing? No? Someone really has to remember me sometimes, because my exams are comming up, and all I do is writing, rather than learning xD

All for you my dears !

Thanks again for the reviews this time :) They still make me grin like an idiot all the time, my friends started laughing when they saw me grin like that after reading them :D

well, anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: And again; I do not own One Piece and I don't want to. I just want to mess with the characters a bit :D

* * *

_"Fuck no."_

I uttered these words before I thought about it. Everyone kept quiet for a second, before Kidd burst out in laughter.

"Right! We forgot something there… it's LAW we're talking about," he grinned.

"so... back to square one. Law never does things on a whim. It's just... how he is I guess?" he explained, and that really summed me up in all. I don't do things on a whim. I've never done that. I still never do that. But I really have my doubts, because... I had no idea why I refused.

Oh wait, I remembered… I don't believe in demons. I don't believe in magic... or fate. Neither do I believe in 'mates'… probably because it has something to do with fate.

"So... you won't become Luffy's mate?" Ace asked, and I wasn't sure whether he was satisfied or amused. Most likely both.

"No means no," I repeated. He chuckled.

"You will regret this decision. Believe me, he's of the D family after all," Smoker murmured.

Ace turned his head to Luffy, who was still exited, waiting for an answer. His tail swiftly swishing through the air behind his lower back.

Ace said something that I knew was the translation of what I said, without understanding the language.

Instantly Luffy looked disappointed and sad. He asked Ace something. Probably 'why' I turned him down, but Ace just shrugged his shoulders in innocence. Luffy puffed his cheeks, head lowered, and staring at the blanket he had now grabbed with his hands.

Then I felt his tail on my arm, twisting around it in a very possessive manner, when his head flung up, staring right into my eyes.

Should I stare at his tail like everyone else, or should I stare at the boy himself, who was blushed in dark red. Smoker and Ace seemed to be at a loss for words.

Maybe that thing with the tail was... uncommon? Unsure to what it meant, I threw a quick glance at the furry tail, then looked back at Luffy, who said something again. I wonder why he won't speak English?

Ace turned from pale to red, then laughed again. I noticed Smoker burying his eyes in his hand.

"I told you you'd regret it brat," he said.

"Wait... what did Luffy say?" I asked, but did I really want to know that?

"He says he'll seduce you until you will want to be his mate. He said he'll stay with you until you change your mind," Ace translated.

"What!? No! Send him back to the demon realm!" I hissed. Sadly, both shook their head.

"No can do. Only the summoner can send the summoned demon back without its work done. The demon himself can only choose to go back after he did what he was summoned for. Either way, he's still got unfinished business in the human realm, so he won't be going back until he's done what he was called for." Ace said.

"_Fuck_! So... who summoned him? I mean, the summoner is responsible of him, right?"

"He was summoned by my department. We sometimes summon demons to let them deal with the half-breeds or other demons in this realm. But we do not care about them. We call them, they do their job and they go back. Normally his contract partner would care for him."

"So why won't he do that now!?" I was getting angry.

"He died. We found his corpse yesterday night. That's why I knew Luffy was still here, probably wounded. Although I didn't think you out of all people would find him."

"I'm really _sorry I did_. Believe me." I sighed.

"Ok... so, what is this job he was supposed to do?" I asked. It seems I had no other choice.

"Oh. That..." Ace started, then fell silent. He didn't seem happy.

"I still think you should not have called Luffy for that." he whispered.

"He wanted to do it, Ace. He's your brother. He does the same shitty things that practically beg for death as you." Smoker answered, as he turned to me.

"He was to kick the asses of some higher ups. Someone called Ceasar and Vergo. They're part of the FBI... but we think they switched sides to that damn Doflamingo."

Suddenly the clenching feeling of Luffy's tail got stronger and I flinched. It started to get painful.

"_Ceasar, Vergo, Doflamingo_" he said. So he was able to at least understand the names. Come to think of it.

"Doflamingo? I know that man. I know him quite well actually. So he's a demon?"

Smoker nodded.

"Along with some other well-known names. But that's none of your business. You just take care of Mugiwara there." he pointed towards Luffy.

" Mugiwara..-_ya_? Strawhat...?" I asked, and Ace seemed to remember something.

"That's right, your favorite straw hat! I almost forgot!" he snapped with his fingers and out of nowhere a straw hat with a red ribbon appeared. He grinned and put it on Luffy, who looked much brighter again. He embraced Ace, but his tail still didn't let go of my arm.

While Ace started to talk to the teen, Smoker exhaled the smoke of his cigar (I didn't realize he had started to smoke...) and just waited, until their business was finished.

"Wait. Mugiwara-ya doesn't speak our language. How am I to communicate with him?" I asked, because I had no other choice except to let him stay with me it seemed.

"... Think of something, I don't care. Better yet, just become his mate, he'll automatically speak his mate's language."

"I won't be his mate. And his wounds?"

"... Just mate with him, they'll heal then."

"I said I won't be his mate!"

"So? Hey, don't glare at me like this. The D clan is just like this, selfish and crazy. You'll eventually get used to it. Also, you've got two, probably three half-breeds with you. You can just pester them. I've got my hands full enough with my very own demon over there," he pointed towards Ace.

"Oh come on! You're fairly _easy_ sharing your energy with me, so don't blame me! And you can't tell me I'm a good for nothing, because I don't believe you anyways! So stop complaining, you _agreed_ on being my mate!" the black haired young man huffed.

"Just two questions before you leave: First, what is a half-breed?" I started. Better not get thrown into this situation without any knowledge.

"A Human who got his hands on demon horns and became a 'Half-human-half-demon' being. They grow tails, and sometimes horns or wings also and get some weird abilities." Ace said.

"Ok... And what did you mean with 'two, probably three people are half-breeds' next to me?"

The rest started to stare at the floor. Almost all: Kidd grinned.

"You never noticed, although Hawkins was so obvious and tried to teach you many things... You just wouldn't listen," he said.

Oh no. Please god, no.

All of them shoved their pants down a bit, showing me a tail they had hidden all the time. Kidd, Hawkins, and Bonney.

"By the way, Drake and Apoo are included. And some other people, you know? You were surrounded by us... . But the _almighty intelligent Law_ would never believe us, so we kept quiet.

* * *

_Fuck. Really, Fuck it all._

Those..._ Fuckers._ ( By the way, the English language really lacks the right words for cursing in the manner **_I wanted to do right now_**!)

I can't believe they... No, I won't believe they are... half-breeds. Because, believing that means I also believed in demons themselves. And I still refuse to do that. But the boy next to me... It was hard to deny his origin. Smoker and Ace had left a few hours ago. Kidd went off to somewhere, and I refused to speak with Bonney, so she went home.

Hawkins was sitting at the end of the room in a chair, far enough away to be save from me, because the teen demon was still clinging to my arm, so I couldn't move away from my spot. Hawkins had tried to teach me some basic things about... demon community. I had kept quiet and settled down with death glares towards him, while Luffy had curled up on the bed and started to sleep.

"So, basically, the D tribe exists in all three realms, because the D tribe was the first to be created. D is a name that is passed on in a few families. Those families normally have a lot of power. Ace is from the D tribe, so he probably belongs to the ruling family in his realm. I don't know much about it in the upper realm where the 'angels' reside. I've also never met a D from the human realm," he said.

Liar. He just didn't know I also was from the D clan. I always thought it was just_ a fucking D_ that meant... yeah, D in the name. Don't know, never expected much.

"So? Care to explain the half-breed thing to me one more time? Or that mate-thing? Or for instance the energy sharing through blood? Or contract-partners?" I sighed.

He seemed uncomfortable.

"Well you see... Demons have horns. They have different forms, colors or size, but the horns are the source of a born demon's power. Although the number of horns a demon may possess is mostly limited by one pair, these horns can be stolen. Equal to that, the stolen horns can be passed on to non-demons, who inherit half the power of the original owner and become half human and half demon; thus they are referred to as half-breeds.

It comes without saying that life is... well, different from that of a human. Because of the tail the social movement is limited. Everyone can see or touch it, so it's hard to explain. You can't go swimming that easily anymore. Also the physical power almost always exceeds humans. We don't get ill and our wounds heal faster. Then there is also the thing with the blood sucking of which we can gain energy; but because half-breed exceed humans in every way... it's hard to find someone stronger. Also, we can live without that.

Well, but being a half-breed also means losing the ability to swim in the sea. Demons can't swim, sea water drains all their energy, so we do also lose our energy. Half-breeds also often don't grow wings... or rather, we're really no good at flying. Trust me, I tried, and it _REALLY_ hurts."

I thought about that for a minute or two. Then stopped again. Whatever...

"Mate-thing" I demanded.

"Ah that..."

"What?"

"That's kind of complicated. Demons can instantly distinguish between friend or foe. In the same way they are able to recognize their mate. It is said that Athena and Tyche, the goddess of wisdom and the Greek goddess of fate together decided on the mates of every being. Athena knew which two people would be the best for each other and Tyche wove together their fate. Hence, the 'mate'-system came up. The other part normally feels strongly attracted to his mate."

"Why?"

"Well... I was told it's because the Second half is born with the features to complement, or more, to complete his partner. Well, it's more like demons and angels are born that way; humans are the only one born naturally, so we are kind of an exception to the rule. So, our other half makes up to our faults."

Or adds to them even more...

* * *

**Edit**: _This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine!_

Yahooooo~

So, I started to explain a bit. Well, it's not even half of what is yet to come~ Drake and Apoo will be mentioned some more in the upcoming chapters, maybe also Shanks. The strawhats will also show up anytime soon, so stay with me :)

until next time

stay healthy!


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back :D

fast again! This chapter had a very much longer script, but I prefer to upload in smaller peaces. This is actually just two points from my script, so way to go for the next parts XD

Anyway, _**thanks for the suppor**t_!

I never thought I would have so much favs and follows after just four chapters! This makes me sooooo happy!

So, here you reward: let's play 'guess who it is' :D

Next chapter it's Luffys P.O.V. for the first time

enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own One Piece, but love to mess around with it xD

* * *

After a week, I had gained a few more experiences… and lost a whole lot of patience.

Luffy, who I had started to call Mugiwara-ya, was restless. He was always talking, always moving. He ate much, and most of all, he was clinging to me. Whenever he had the chance to, he wrapped his tail around my arm, or my leg. Occasionally it would wind around my waist, but not as often.

And my damn roommates would always chuckle at the sight.

Now that I knew of them, they started to show off their tails. They had explained to me that touching a demons tail is a taboo. Actually it's a demons weakness, and thus it's an unwritten rule to not touch it without permission of the owner. So, Luffy was obviously marking me as his property and it was nerve wrecking.

After the first week, I had learned a sentence and a few words of Luffy's language: 1)The sentence 'become my mate', which he said at least five times a day, 2) the word 'meat,' and 3)the words 'I'm bored'. All in all that's everything I needed to communicate with the teen.

Still, that didn't stop him from talking. Talking... touching me... fussing over me... and practically doing everything that made me go mad!

Oh, and guess what? Smoker helped me get days off... of practically everything. I'm excused from my few lessons at university and he said that I 'should not start to search for a job, because my life will be upside down soon anyways because of Luffy'.

And I knew he was right. My patience was next to inexistent by now.

I sat down on the couch in our living room with the intention to read a book to calm me down. Unfortunately Kidd, who sometimes helped me look after the straw-hat boy, wasn't there right now. He told me he would meet up with his friend Killer for a bit and go grocery shopping on the way back. So, I was left alone with Hawkins- whatever he was doing- and Luffy.

Who spotted me, came rushing towards me and threw himself on top of my lap, started to talk and... _just piss me off_!

Ok, that's it! He crossed the line!

I closed the book with a frightening loud boom, laid it away, and glared at Luffy- who seemed totally unaffected. So I stood up abruptly, throwing him off me in the process. With a surprised noise and a little pain, he yelped a bit and pushed himself into an kneeling position.

I made it halfway around the room, putting the couch between him and me, still glaring at him.

"Can you just STOP! You're an annoying teen and you're so... so... so annoying!" Wow. At a loss for insults.  
"I don't even care anymore that you can't understand a word I'm saying! I can't do anything without you being around me! I can't sleep alone because you cling to me! I can't take a shower alone anymore, because you follow me! I can't read! I can't relax! I don't get to go to school! I'm not allowed to get a job and you cry every fucking hour for food! At least be a bit reasonable! And don't look so damn...!" I stopped...

…'_Seducing_'…

"... so damn dumbfounded! I don't care that you don't understand what I'm shouting, at least feel a bit sorry, would you!? To top it off, all the things about demon and mate is driving me crazy! For god's sake, just drop that topic for one fucking day! One day, ok?"

Hawkins had exited his room, looking at me with raised eyebrows. My eyes snapped up to him and Luffy obviously following my gaze.

"And you! How dare you keep all of this a secret! Making me look like an idiot! Just you dare become a patient of mine, because I swear I'll sell your heart to the government! How dare you two do this to me, and then ridicule me! You have some nerve! And stop looking so fucking relieved! I wasn't holding my anger in!"

I was…

We all knew this was the biggest lie I've said so far. But my roommate just gave me this look that he was really relieved that I finally let it out. I noticed Kidd standing in the entrance without looking at him. Don't ask me how. There are many things that those two didn't know about me yet.

"You too! You're the worst! It's you who sends Luffy to me every time!" I pointed at him. By now I was panting heavily from all my shouting. Not to my surprise, Kidd just started laughing.

"_Don't laugh!_" I cried out in desperation.  
"You're all such _fuckers_!" I glared at Kidd, who was still laughing, but I was starting to feel better.

Somehow I caught my breath again and in the silence, I noticed how ridiculous my outburst just seemed. At least I felt better. I almost smiled.

Until I heard the young teen, who was still kneeling on the floor, apologize. I didn't understand his words, but I still understood him, because he looked really miserable, as if I had blamed him for his mere existence.

I stared at him for a bit, then stared at the ceiling... and sighed.

"No... it's my fault. Don't be sorry... Mugiwara-ya" he looked up at that name.

"It's me that's sorry" I smiled awkwardly. I believe this was the first time in my life I apologized without being beat up to make me say it.

But he understood. Luffy relaxed, the tail swaying around again a bit, and smiled at me. Not the grin I was used to by now. Just... a really happy smile, as if I had given him the world.

And it made me blush heavily. I hid my face in my hands.

Goodness gracious, that teen was _dangerous_!

Kidd and Hawkins, noticing my reaction just burst out into laughter again. And this time I couldn't blame them.

"Just shut up please..." I whispered in desperation.

Honestly, someone save me from this mess!

* * *

I had called Bonney. I didn't say sorry, but I asked her to do me a favor; or more like, doing Luffy a favor. Buy clothes for him. I couldn't confine him in here for much longer. It wasn't fair and I didn't want to provoke another outburst of anger. Honestly, that teen just dragged me into his own pace...

But I was willing to learn. So we sat on the couch, he in the one corner, me in the other. I was surprised how long his tail was… the damn thing was wrapped around my leg. I must confess though… I was used to it now. And somehow it felt reassuring. He wanted me. For what reason I don't know. I was obviously not the nicest person out there.

"What I'm trying to say is... Mugiwara-ya, are you listening?" I asked and he turned his head back to me. He seemed stressed. He really did try to find a way to communicate with me, and I noticed that he was not a person that thought much. We at least were able to come to terms with the word 'comrade'. That of course, he had no problems of understanding. And it seemed he knew the feeling of having close friends, and they were important to him.

Speaking of ... comrade.

"Hey, Basil-ya... didn't you say you also summoned? What happened to that guy?" I turned my head to him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading tarot cards again. Only this time they were flying in the air. I even got used to that in the last week.

He flinched at my question, sighed and stopped reading his cards, only to stand up and walk over to us. He leaned down on the backrest of our sofa.

"I don't have the slightest idea, honestly. I called that guy with the task to kill someone." Seeing that I didn't look surprised at that task, he watched me closer.

Well... I was used to killing around me. Not long ago, I would have asked to give me the next job. I mean, my mind is still fucked up, but my reason was back. Thanks to fucking Smoker. As I said before, there were some things those two didn't know yet.

"Well, I would have assumed he would have left by now, but the 'seal of temporary contract' is still on my wrist... so I don't have any idea what he is doing now. I probably summoned someone without any sense of direction." he narrowed his eyes, lifting his arm over the backrest and showing the seal to me. It was black and looked complicated. It consisted of a few overlapping circles, runes and in the middle there was a somewhat unique sign. Without having proof I instantly knew that this very sign was special and varied from demon to demon.

Luffy crawled up and grabbed Hawkins wrist, pulling it nearer. I just watched as he put his index finger and middle finger in the middle of the seal, invoking magic all of a sudden. It was the first time he did it while he was here.

The seal started to shine and both me and Hawkins only stared at Luffy, before covering our eyes as strong winds started to blow in the room, concentrating into a twirling circle right in front of the sofa.

He summoned the demon back to us. Right now. And who knows what will appear right now? Right, I didn't know it, and so I was getting ready.

What for? A fight of course. Don't underestimate me.

In the middle of the vortex, on the floor, there were signs I could read. Re:Summoning? Didn't help me at all.

And then I saw the shadow of a somewhat bulky being. A young man with many muscles, big open wings that flapped and whipping tail appeared. He was covered in blood, all over and without even blinking at us, he dashed forward, three swords with him.

Three swords? Weird number...

I ducked, kicked his stomach, rushed up giving his jaw a blow with my elbow and kicking his feet so he lost his ground, falling on his back. The sword in his mouth fell, making a metallic noise that rang in my ear. His other two swords came slashing at me. I didn't even think about it, I ducked again, hand placed on his chest, following him in falling. He stared at me in surprise.  
Well, I can imagine demons think about humans as weak beings, and I confess, he was probably stronger than me; but then again, I knew he was being summoned, but he didn't knew about me. Advantage of surprise saved my ass.

As we fell, I pulled out a scalpel, landing with a knee in his stomach heavily on the ground. The hand on his chest grabbed his bloodied shirt, the weapon pressed against his throat, glaring at him. I felt of his swords equally scratching my neck, and so we stayed in this dangerous position, neither of us backing down. My heart was racing.

It had been a long time since my last kill, but I was pretty sure my blade was still sharp.

And I was thirsting to test it!

* * *

**Edit**: _This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine!_

And that's it. Love? Hate?

What about my writing style? Should I change something? Do I make grave grammar/ spelling mistakes?

Are the characters too ooc?

Review please :)

stay healthy!


	6. Chapter 5

_Hell yeah I'm back with the promised chapter !_

_Luffys P.O.V. , just so you can get a glimpse of his character. I had so much fun writing this!_

_And oh, don't be confused about Luffy current status and so on; it's an AU setting after all ;D_

_**Disclaimer**: Still don't own One Piece_

* * *

"No! Stop Traffy!"

Through the quiet of the situation and my expectantly beating heart, I heard his voice. His pronunciation was terrible, but that's ok. It's Luffy after all. The other demon and I kept staring at each other, slowly coming back to our senses.

"Traffy! Stop! Please! Zoro comrade!" I heard him again, then I heard him leaving his seat and slowly moving towards us, until he was in sight. But I didn't lift my gaze.

"I won't let go until he removes his sword first. Mugiwara-ya... make your comrade stop," I said with a calm voice, although my heart was racing. I knew Luffy understood my instructions as he turned to the green haired demon and said something to him. At first he talked back, but as Luffy huffed he sighed and slowly pulled away the sword. I did the same with my scalpel, lifting myself slowly up from his body. Still staring at each other, I let out my breath and relaxed a little before putting my scalpel back to where it was before… somewhere on my body.

"Where the heck did you hide that, Law!? And why the heck do you carry it around with you anyways!?" Hawkins finally spoke up. All three of us turned around, but I just smirked evilly.

"You don't want to know, Basil-ya. Besides, I believe you and Eustass-ya are no different. You emit the same stench as me." I answered. The stench of blood. All three of us had killed and we knew it. We just didn't talk about it.

I turned around to the other two just to see Luffy helping up the other one- obviously called Zoro. Luffy was jumping up and down. He finally hugged his comrade, who had calmed down and sheathed his swords. He folded his wings, which grew tinier by the second. Luffy's tail was happily swaying around, but Zoro's didn't move much, though he seemed relaxed. So… they knew each other.

"Don't give them death glares, Law. Who knows how long it's been since they've seen each other. Don't act spoiled, you just shouted at him earlier this day." Hawkins frowned.

"Shut up, Basil-ya. _I'm not jealous_."

"I never said it, did I?"

"I said shut up!"

* * *

**Luffy's P.O.V.:**

"I already wondered who summoned me this time, and now I see it's you..." Zoro growled. I laughed.

"Yeah, Basil showed me the seal on his wrist and I recognized your mark, so I summoned you back. Had a guess you were lost again!" I laughed, grinning at his expression.

"Eeeeeeh? I was right, wasn't I? I'm gonna tell Sanji when I see him!" I teased him.

"Don't do that! You useless shithead, you have no right to say anything!" he hit me on my head and I cried out in pain, but laughed at it.

"Zoro is so ruuuude~ I was just helping you find your way back! And then you just had to attack your summoner and while you're at it, your captain and his mate!" I pouted, knowing what will be his reaction.

"... mate?" He asked and I grinned, pointing to Traffy, who had turned his head towards us. Probably because he heard me say 'mate'. Zoro also turned his head, following my wink.

"What?" Traffy asked. That was some of the words I understood, so I shook my head, pointed to Zoro and said "Bath".

He nodded, and I gave him a big grin for that, making him slightly blush again. He probably didn't even notice how I enchanted him more and more. Just like planned!

"So... he's your mate? Dangerous one you have there. You ok with that?" Zoro asked me. I looked at him dumbfounded, but then laughed.

"Shishishishi...!Yeah, Traffy's cool! He was the one who saved me! Although he obviously won't accept me as mate yet. But just you wait. He'll eventually see it my way." I gave him my biggest innocent smile. Zoro burst out into laughter and I grinned, took his hand and pulled him to the bath room. Both of us noticed Traffy's glare following; jealous of Zoro. That just made me chuckle.

In the bath I turned on the water, put out two towels for later and quickly undressed. I liked baths. The last time Traffy was with me. I dragged him to, and it was surprisingly easy to get him to resign to my whim. Like always. But that's how mates are.

I noticed Zoro's gaze on me as he saw the bandages.

"You're not healed, Luffy?" he asked.

"Ah, no, not yet. I haven't seen Ace since I woke up due to his help and Traffy refuses to be intimate with me just yet."

"Not even kissing? Wow, he must be burning up with anger and desire alike. Quite the stubborn fella," he grinned mischievously. I chuckled again, and together we entered the tub. I instantly relaxed to the warmth of the water.

"That's his own fault. But I don't care. Sooner or later, he'll just give in. That's the mate-system. He can't do otherwise. Not after setting eyes on me once." I smiled, hand swaying through the clear water.

"We demons are highly sexual creatures, and he too will succumb to it." I added.

"You know... You are the only demon I know who looks this innocent, despite being the most evil one I know. I really hope your mate never gets to know of this side of you." Zoro chuckled.

"Oh, I guess he knows. He... notices so many things. And he already put up with me for a week before bursting out of anger," I grinned.

"A week? Wow. I made it only for, like, three hours before shouting at you back then, right? If you needed a week, I definitely like him. Though I don't trust his killing-desire. Those eyes resemble mine... and he is yet to become a half-breed" Zoro said.

It was custom to turn the mate into a half-breed. But Traffy? No... he will be no half-breed.

He will be...

"Hey, Luffy, you're almost drowning again," he said, while kicking me up again. I gurgled up some water and giggled. "Sorry… sorry, I'll try to stay on alert~ But I have you with me, you'll save me, right~?" I smiled brightly.

"How is everyone? And the situation back home?" I asked.

He stared at me, then leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"Troublesome. Things are getting out of hand. The humans keep distorting the borders between the realms and won't listen. Dragon is furious about it. I swear, your dad is just a step away from starting the war. He is tired of the racism between the species. He just tries to go against the human blindness and he started to gather more people. I believe he's planning to invade this realm soon. The revolutionist in him calls for it. The angels are getting more and more insecure. Kaya is worried about the outcome, but truth be told most of those feathery birds are on our side. They won't fight, but they hope for our victory. They want the realms to fuse." he started. I nodded.

Dragon, my father, hated the racial borders more than anyone else. He handled everyone equal and that's what makes him awesome I think.

"What about Emporeo Ivankov?" I asked. "And Sabo?"

"Iva-san disappeared. We don't know where to, he was probably caught by the senate. those bastards are doing experiments again... even though whitebeard warned them. By the way, Whitebeard said he is thinking about joining the revolutionaries if they really do start a war. He's pissed because some of his men are human, and are being persecuted by the senate now."

"Wow, that's big news. Ace will be stunned..."

"Yeah. Sabo is with your father. Like always. But he's also studying human language again. He still hasn't accepted his mateship with Koala."

I laughed. "Still not? Goddamn, he's as stubborn as Traffy! No, maybe even more!" I couldn't hold it. Even though Koala and Sabo knew each other for years, my brother didn't want her to change into a half-breed, and thus refused the mate-system.

"And then... your grandfather. And Aokiji... Both of them are in trouble."

I pouted. I really couldn't care less. Those two were jerks and can look after themselves.

"Don't pout Luffy, he's your grandfather, at least worry a bit!"

"Buuuuuut~! He always hit's me! And that damn Aokiji was an enemy most of the time! He scared Robin, remember? And he froze us into ice! No way I'll forgive him!"

"That was like, two years ago, Luffy. Stop being an idiot and let it go. If he tries it again, I'll slice him up." he said, looking at me in honest.

"Everything for the captain. If you wish so, I'll chop him into pieces. But for now he's an ally, so get it into your head," he sighed and I chuckled at him.

"Anyways, the senate is inquiring about those two, and they're in deep shit if they also end up being experimented on."

"I'll kill them if they do. No one messes with my family or my comrades." I said, suddenly in a bad and dangerous mood.

"Yeah, I know. More importantly, seduce your mate already and come back. Your disappearance made the demons stir. Nobody knows how to react. The power is now off balance. After we defeated big mom and you became one of the Yonkos, the distribution of power was crumbling. Nobody dares to stir a fight for power, because they don't know about your whereabouts. Shanks asked for you. Probably about the thing with the Heart-group. I mean, you killed their captain, so they're part of our fleet now. They're waiting for some replacement. Have you thought about that yet?" he asked at the end.

"Yeah. I want Traffy to take that place. You're my first-mate, so you're gonna stay with me. The rest also. So, I'm planning on making him my second in command. I just need to get my hands on the right horns for him."

"Pretty confident in your seducing skill, hm?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... I am~" I purred, and both of us burst into laughter. He washed my hair and I did the same for him. After that we got out.

Zoro put the towel around his waist and took his dirty and bloody clothes. "Show me your skill, you evil jerk," he grinned.

"I'll take that challenge up. Tell the rest not to worry and look after our territories. I'm not gonna back down as long as I'm alive. We made big progress, and the next aim is to make that Kaido from the Yonkos fall. After that comes Whitebeard. And last but not least, Shanks! So don't let them think for even a second I'm off-screen," I said grinning.

"And now, watch how I trouble my mate!" I beamed at him. Big, bright and innocent, wrapping me in the biggest and most fluffy towel I had found before entering the tub. I let the towel hang loose around me, left the bathroom and searched for Traffy, my tail swaying happily.

"Traffy!" I called and jumped at him when I found him. I felt him being stiff, and when he turned at me, he froze even more. I heard Zoro's footsteps. He had followed me.

"Mugiwara-ya" he said, cleared his throat and pushed me away a bit. I looked up to him, smiling with the most innocent look I was capable off. When I noticed him blush and muster my body, I tilted my head and raised my hand to his forehead.

I knew he was not feverish, but he didn't know that I knew. Shishishishi, I loved him for that!

"Traffy?" I asked, full of concern (as if!).

His red became darker, and he turned me around, pushing me to his room. Mumbling something that probably meant I should get dressed. Zoro's laughter followed me into the bedroom.

Hell yeah, I love my mate!

* * *

**Edit:** _This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine_

I am somehow quite proud of Luffy in this chapter

It was fun, I'll defenately do this again xD

anyways, thanks for all the favs and follows and reviews!

stay healthy!


	7. Chapter 6

_I'm back :)_

_sorry for the wait, my life is a little stressy at the moment :)_

_thanks for so many favs and follows, and all the kind revies up until here!_

_I'll see to it to make luffe a little more IC_

_So uhm... enjoy_

_**Disclaimer**: Still don't own OP_

* * *

"Demons just don't exist..." I kept repeating to myself. If I repeated it to myself often enough, maybe my conviction would come back to me.

Sadly, of course, it didn't happen. Why?...

Because life sucks.

And because fate - oh, I'll take back that word. Fate is also a taboo thing - because _life_ has always fucked around with me.

And Luffy was the best proof of that. After I have shoved him into my bedroom , gesturing him to get himself dressed, I quickly hurried out of the room.

"He's the devil in person... someday I'm going to go mad!" I was mumbling to myself as I rushed past the still not dressed green haired demon that had taken a bath with my mate.

...

Fuck you mind. I just found the next taboo word.

I halted in my movement, turned around to the green haired demon as I felt his gaze. For a moment we just stared at each other.

"Basil-ya, I bet this fella wants to go back home. He looks lost." I said, without looking at Hawkins at all. Although Zoro probably did not understand my words, he clearly noticed my mocking tone and growled lowly, tail swaying slowly but alarming.

His figure was the complete opposite of Luffy. He had a tall and strong built, big muscles and over his chest stretched a big scar. His left eye was closed, also crossed by a scar. He had a body one could be jealous of. But it was strangely not my taste.

Luffy was better.

...

"_Screw you, life_," I cursed and walked towards the kitchen to prepare a bento to take with me when I was going to leave later.

I heard the door opening and bent back to turn my head around and look at the entrance.

It was Bonney, so I just went back to preparing food. I don't have any idea how she entered without a key. And I didn't want to think about it, truth be told. I believe none of the three half-breeds could really surprise or shock me anymore.

And for this inner confession I just needed a week.

But I noticed, if I just accept things as they come, I'm better off. Because, resisting and complaining just won't bring me anywhere. I admitted to myself that things really have been obvious. I have just been oblivious to them. On purpose.

Like now, when Bonney called happily out to me and Luffy, waving and I just ignored the fact that she entered without a key. I grabbed a small towel and cleaned my hands, before turning her way.

She had obviously noticed Zoro who was still standing in the living room, across from Hawkins. Still without any clothes beside the towel around his waist. And she was dark red. I had to grin a bit.

Zoro also seemed to notice her, right when he was send back through the magic circle on the floor, but just gave her a cold gaze.

He probably already had a mate.

...

I felt like crashing my head into the wall. My mind was already giving in after a week of this whole mess. Maybe I should just give in at _everything_.

Bonney just stared at Zoro until he vanished, then coughing a little, pretty obviously trying to turn back to normal temperature.

"You look more relaxed then last time," she cleared her throat, looking at me. "I went ahead and bought some more clothes for him. My parents paid the bill as a thanks for... you know, rescuing him in front of our pub."

"Like I said, I didn't really do anything. And your parents don't even know him or me. Why did they pay for this. Do they have too much money?" I sighed.

Bonney evaded my eyes.

"Uhm... maybe a bit. So, anyways, where is Luffy?"

"In my room. Hopefully at least in underwear by now," I answered, and went back to tugging the bento into a towel. I knew this was a Japanese habit, but it was handy, so why not copy it? Especially with an always hungry being like Luffy.

"I'm gonna go and greet him." she smiled, and I dropped the box back to the table. It made a small sound. Luckily, I hadn't lifted it much.

"Oh no, you're not going in there now." I said, and we stared at each other. After a few seconds she just grinned and answered "Okay."

I hid my face in my hands. I knew this was just getting started, but this was embarrassing enough. I let out a desperate groan, making Bonney chuckle a little bit.

"Whatever... I think I'm even getting used to _this_..." I murmured, grabbed the bag she was handing me and went ahead. Into my own bedroom, almost hesitating at the door, but then entering without second thought.

Luffy was still wearing next to nothing. He obviously didn't like my clothes much. At least not on himself. So he had been waiting... sitting on my bed, only in shorts.

I closed the door behind my back, and stared at him. Or more like, we stared at each other.

"Honestly, I know you're trying your best to seduce me, but why can't you stop for at least a single day," I sighed, eyebrows raised a little. I walked over to the bed, putting down the bag next to it, putting a knee on the mattress, leaning in on him.

He beamed at me when he noticed that I wanted to touch him, raised up from the sheets some more and put his arms around my neck.

"Traffy!" he said my name. Or at least, what he made of it. I put one hand at his back where his shoulder blades where, brushing the tiny wings that resided there.

"It's hard to resist my own urges you know... " I whispered, next to his ear. I felt him shudder more and watched as his tail curled up.

"So I was right. You like my voice. Even without understanding my words," I stated. It was amusing to watch his reactions towards me. He pulled me nearer to him, his forehead against the curve of my neck. It was warm. Was he blushing?

"Hey Luffy-ya," I said, this time grinning. Evilly.

He shuddered heavily when I said his name. I didn't even do that once up until now. So his head flung up and he let go of me a bit, looking right into my face. Probably searching for a hint of my reason for suddenly giving in. But there was just my evil smirk on my lips and a dark glimmer in my eyes.

I let my hand wander over his skin, from his back up his neck, through his messy hair. I let it slide over his cheeks and down his neck again, brushing his collarbone and finally brushed against the wounds that still weren't healed. He flinched back a bit, but didn't stop my actions.

"I wonder if these wounds will heal if I kiss you without agreeing to become your mate," I said. He tilted his head, not understanding my words.

I really wondered. Seeing the wounds, my urge to push my nails deeper into the bruised skin became more apparent. But I wasn't the person to test out if it would heal. No, not like this.

Instead I did something that was so not like me…

I decided to become his mate.

So I looked up in his eyes again.

"How do I say this...? I know your full name. So, I guess I'll have to do it like Smoker did? Some kind of incantation?" I asked him. Of course, getting no answer, just a smile and I could swear he had question marks above his head.

"Whatever. I'll just test it" I took his right hand into mine, giving it a kiss.

"_I, Trafalgar D. Water Law, agree on becoming Monkey D. Luffy's fated mate_." I said, clearly.

I wasn't at least bit surprised when a magic circle appeared beneath us. But Luffy was surprised. His eyes were wide, staring at me in disbelief, blushing in a much darker red than before.

"_I swear on my memories to never betray him or let him down in times of need. I'll enter the ancient contract_," I added, as I somehow just suddenly knew what was expected of me. Magic sure was a mysterious thing.

Another two circles, smaller but much more complicated, appeared on the back of our hands. We both stared at them for a second, before Luffy said something. Probably something similar in his own language. He was beaming at me, so happy and eyes starry. It made me smile.

After he finished talking, the circles all disappeared. I felt an invisible force pull on my mind. It hurt, but I had seen this coming. Smoker told me that some needed knowledge would flood my mind. And I guessed it would be painful. So after a few minutes in which we both did nothing but endure the pain in silence, I still just stared at his wounds.

"You... entered the contract, Traffy," Luffy grinned like a big idiot.

"Yeah," I just answered. He noticed my gaze and shuddered.

"Uhm... you know, I'm not really into pain, so..." I lifted my gaze and he fell silent immediately. "But... I mean... uh..." he stuttered.

"You wanted me as a mate, not the other way round, Luffy-ya." I smirked sadistically. "I like to inflict pain on others. You will have to bear with the pain, if you want me by your side."

I don't know what amused me more. His eyes that were slightly panicked, although at the same time filled with curiosity, or his red face getting even darker red.

"Uhm... I didn't know you... liked that."

"So?" I just asked. "Want to take back your pledge on the contract?"

"**_NO_**!" he exclaimed loudly, but I put a finger to his lips. "Then shut up," I said, let the hand slide back down on his chest as I leaned in more, catching his lips for the first time. At first gentle, then more needy. I claimed his lips as my own, moving against his, while he answered it equally in need. I sucked at his lower lip, then licking his, and he opened his mouth. I couldn't be stopped as I entered his wet cavern, curiously exploring it until our tongues met, twirling and dancing, pushing against each other.

He groaned into the hot kiss, pressing his body against me and thus pressing my nails into his own skin. His groan became drenched with pain, but I didn't let him pull back.

My other hand caught the back of his head, fingers buried in the raven-colored locks, giving him no chance to escape, continuing the kiss in the same intensity as before. Only as I could feel no more wound on his chest, I let go of him.

Both of us were panting heavily, his eyes clouded with arousal. I was sure mine were filled with content. I found a partner I could inflict pain on, without injuring him too badly. And looking at his eyes I had no doubt that he also liked it.

My breath steadied faster than his, and after a moment he started to stare at me. Angry, embarrassed and still satisfied. I just answered with an evil smirk.

"Don't look at me like that." I turned away from him, left the bed and picked up the bag I had left on the floor.

Bonney was still waiting outside, so I put the bag in front of him.

"Bonney-ya bought you some clothes. Put them on, so we can go out together," I said.

"Go out?"

"Yeah. You can take it as a date if you want," I said, and I saw him beaming at me again.

"A date with Traffy! Hell yeah!"

* * *

**Edit**: _This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine!_

So, thats how he agreed. on a whim :)

I somehow like the thought of him being a big saddist, and I belive Luffy can cope with that, as long as it's law :)

Like? hate? Anyways, leve me a review, will ya :D

until next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

_Heeey, I'm back again :)_

_This time I thought I'd insert a little smoker and Ace. it's not much, but they will appear more often from now on_

_the action plot will also start from here :) look forward to it_

_**Disclaimer**__: Tired of writing this, but: do not own One Piece_

* * *

"How long do you plan on sulking like that?" My mate asked me, so I puffed out my cheeks some more.

"But have you seen that guy? His eyes already have a killing intent that you rarely see at demons, and he is only a human! How is he destined to be my cute little brother's mate?!" I said.

This was, like, the five hundredth time I complained about this. I know I was annoying as hell, but fuck it.

Not my problem, is it?

The man across from me exhaled the smoke from his lungs, completely ignoring me. He was really good at that…compared to the rest of the men, who were afraid of me.

Where we were? At his work, because I had no intention of returning right now. And seeing as he worked at G-5, the department that specialized in making contracts with demons and such, I was free to show off my features. Well, at least my tail and wings. I liked them when they were big. I think they look stupid when they are tiny.

So, of course, right now, they took a lot of space on their own.

Smoker was trying to work in earnest, but I gracefully ignored that- sitting on his desk cross-legged.

"Come on, it's mean of you to ignore me! You don't ignore demons! Especially not demons of the D tribe!" I huffed, making the other men in the room flinch.

"Well, I do…, as you can see," Smoker just said, pulling out the papers from underneath me.

"You want me to burn those fucking papers?" I asked totally annoyed. "I've been here for a week now and you haven't given me as much as a kiss since before I gave Luffy my blood! You could at least fuck me, Smokey! You're my mate, but this time you're so stingy with your energy!" I hissed.

I knew all the men in the room wanted to flee. But they had no chance, unless they wanted to anger a demon; and that's no good thing to do.

Smokey didn't even look up at me as he answered.

"Am I now? I thought I was 'fairly _easy_ sharing my energy with you'."

I was speechless.

"_That's it_? That's your whole problem? **That**?!" I could just look at him. For a few seconds there I was deciding between bursting out in laughter or crying out in desperation.

"Honestly? Did I hurt your pride or something?" I asked.

A vein popped on his head and before I even reacted he had gotten a hold of the jitte that was leaning on the wall and sliced through my upper body. Some of his men screamed out, but I didn't give a shit.

"Haha, you just won't learn," I grinned, making a few more veins appear on his forehead.

"Remember me being made of fire? You'll honestly need something else if you want to hurt me," I added.

"Smoker-san, Ace-san... can you... can you please stop it?" some of the younger men asked.

Both of us turned to him. Smoker in a little surprise, me in annoyance.

Like I said, don't anger a demon. Sadly, I was one of those who are easily angered.

"_Don't interrupt me when I'm playing with my mate_," I growled, and he flinched back hard. I smelled Smoker exhaling the smoke of his two cigars right into my face, coughed heavily and looked back at him.

"You're annoying. Don't scare my men, idiot."

"Then just fucking sleep with me, and I'll go back already!" I huffed. He successfully made me forget about the disturbance of the man before, and my mind was back to him.

He just stared at me for a few seconds and then…

Went back to work.

"Oh come on already! That's just... you're so frustrating!" I cried out in desperation, but gave up.

"I'm not gonna leave until you've done me, Smokey." I just sighed, then stepped down from his desk and fell.

Just fell on the floor, sleeping.

**Normal P.O.V.:**

"I...I really have no idea how you can get along with him, vice-admiral Smoker..." One of the men said. The others just all relaxed a bit.

"Thank god he has narcolepsy... I thought I was gonna die from the tension..." another one said.

"I was sure he wanted to kill me there... demons are scary," said the one who disturbed Ace's 'playtime' with the vice-admiral.

Silence followed as Smoker stood up and picked the young demon up in his arms and laid him down on the sofa. He didn't say anything at all to his men.

"You just don't want him to leave you so soon again," Tashigi said, as she entered the room. He ignored her.

"Captain Tashigi!" The men said exclaimed.

She greeted them.

"Ignoring me now, are we?" she pushed up her glasses a bit.

"You're a typical mate. It's good it's you who got Ace. I believe no one else could handle him," she smiled. Smoker slowly exhaled the white air from his lungs.

"Have you found Roronoa?" He asked and she blushed a bit.

"He has been sent back already. Some new half-breed summoned him, god only knows why. More importantly, I found out about the whereabouts of Vergo and Ceasar. It seems they fled into Doflamingo's Villa in the Hamptons." She reported, and the vice-admiral noted it down.

"And it seems we have some more trouble beside that." she said, making the silver haired man look up.

"Head-chief Garp has been captured. They sent him to Punk Hazard, most likely trying to experiment on him in the near future," she added.

"Shit. They're starting a real all-out war now..." he sighed, both annoyed and angry.

As Tashigi didn't move away, he looked up again.

"... So, what's it? You still standing there without moving means that you left something out," Smoker lit his next two cigars, because the two he had before have been totally burned down. He inhaled powerful, his chest lifting with the lungs full of smoke.

* * *

I suddenly sat up again, startling everyone in the room. I swayed a few seconds before I rubbed my eyes and opened them.

Sometimes I really hated my narcolepsy. It was annoying and sometimes kicked on in times I really did not need it.

I face palmed myself when I finally remembered where I was. Just falling asleep here, it probably ruined my reputation.

"Shit," I just murmured, before I looked around, searching for Smoker…and finding Tashigi.

"Hey cutie-pie! Where did he run off to?" I asked her, making her look at me in confusion.

"Hey! Show some respect towards our cute captain!" some guys shouted in unison. This time I was able to ignore them, since I wasn't playing with Smokey right now.

"He said something about getting food. Although I believe he just ate an hour ago."

"Food!" I exclaimed, mood improving steadily.

Yeah, he probably went to get food for me.

"I really raised my mate well~" I grinned. "Hopefully Luffy will also be able too. Ah, right! Hey, Tashigi," I remembered " Do you know about Luffy? Has he finished his job? He still here? Smokey won't let me out of the Base without a watchdog."

"Must be because you are a show-off about your features."

"Ahaha, right! So, do you know?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Oh come on!"

"No I won't tell. If Smoker-san decided not to tell you yet, that's probably some educational measure."

"Oh geeeeeez, you bastards!"

* * *

"Traaaffyyyyyy... I'm hungry!" the boy next to me complained for what seemed to be the millionths time to me. Only in this hour.

Eventually I gave in. "Fine. Let's take a break and eat," I sighed. We have been running around for a few hours. It seems this was the first time he had the chance to see the human world like this. Although it was hard to bring him to hide his tail and change into warmer clothes, I somehow won the little argument.

Now he was wearing black long jeans and an appropriate warm pullover. Bonney had bought him a red and white striped overcoat and some ear-warmers. Still, he kept on his straw hat, making people look at him wherever we went.

I chose a small café to give him his lunch, where I knew it wouldn't bother the owner, as I knew him since forever. I went to the farthest corner, where no customers where nearby and we could have a decent talk if needed. And I had the feeling, the talk was coming, whichever topic it will be about.

I ordered myself a big cup of coffee and a cocoa for Luffy as we sat down, taking off our coats and hanging them over the leans of our stool. I was sure Luffy had no idea of manners, but he copied my behavior. So when I sat down and took of my fluffy spotted hat, he frowned, but shoved back his straw hat, making it hang loose on his back.

I took out the lunchbox from the bag I was carrying around and pushed it over the table towards him, making him squirm in happiness.

"Thanks! Traffy is the best!" He beamed at me for a second, before starting to stuff the food into his mouth in a manner I already was accustomed with thanks to the last week.

"Your big coffee. Two spoons of sugar, without milk. Any more wishes dear customer?" The waiter asked and I didn't even look at him.

"Greetings to the owner. Tell him he's a sly bastard," I said, and the waiter was fidgeted.

"Don't worry. We're somewhat friends. He'll just laugh it off and piss me off some more with that." I added.

Who this owner was? Drake. An old acquaintance of mine, and as I was told a week ago, also a half-breed. Bastards. All of them.

The waiter nodded, obviously not happy with the task and I started to wonder if he would even deliver the message. Probably not, he seemed like a wimp.

"You look tired," Luffy said, as I took the cup of coffee in my hand and raised it to my lips.

"Well... yeah. There is a ton of information my brain is trying to access and put in order, and another ton of questions," I just answered calm. He continued to stuff down his food until nothing was left. For the time being, he was probably satisfied.

At least for an hour…

"So... what comes next?" I sighed and made him look up.

"Next?" he tilted his head.

"Well yeah. I agreed to become you mate. But my mind tells me that is just the beginning," I took a sip of the black drink, almost burning my tongue in the process.

"Oh! You mean that. Normally I would turn you into a half-breed as soon as I find horns that fit your taste."

"Normally?"

"Yeah... normally. Remember I was summoned here for a job? I can't go back to my realm before I finish it. So, whether I like it or not, I have to find those targets and beat them up."

"Vergo and Ceasar was it?"

"Right. I forgot their names, thanks for mentioning them again," he grinned. He wasn't the brightest one...

"And... there was another name that was mentioned along with them. Doflamingo," I said.

"Yeah, the most dangerous one. I will probably encounter him as well," he shrugged his shoulders and I fell silent for a moment.

"Traffy?"

"Hm?"

"You seem... worried. About me?" I could find a blink of hope in his eyes. So he wanted me to worry about him? Probably, as being worried meant I felt affectionate towards him. I smirked a little.

"Maybe." I answered. "But it's more like... I still have to repay Doflamingo a debt, and was wondering if I could handle him," I carefully asked. A debt for playing around with my life and body, fucking up my mind.

"No way!" Luffy exclaimed. That was nothing I saw coming, so I stared at him bluntly.

"No way! That flamingo is a pureblood demon, no way a human like you has a chance. I'm not gonna let you fight him as a human!" he said.

I frowned.

"So you saying I'm weak?"

"Yes. In demon standards, you are awfully weak. I know, I saw how you handled my crewmate Zoro, but that pinky-feathered is on a whole another level. So, no. if you want to fight him, I have to turn you beforehand."

I was surprised by his seriousness.

Sighing, I said "Ok. So, you gonna have to turn me soon."

* * *

**Edit:**_ This chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine!_

Aaaaand thats it.

Love? Hate? Tell me what you thing about it :)

until next chapter :D


	9. Special I

_**Please read**!_

_Heey, I've got a present for you guys :D_

_Because I have an awesome amount of Favorites anf followers and reviews :D_

_Much more then I anticipated at the start of this all. Actually this was only planned as a three-shot, and it turned into this ^^"_

_So, as thanks, I wrote down Aces and Smokers first encounter and mate-contract._

_Also, I've edited an error in chapter 3, namely the part with the goddes. Myth. was right, it' Roman godesses, not Greek ones. Should have known this, because I had latin as subject in school. Anymways, thankk you very much for ponting this out to me, hope you all will keep on following me!_

_**Disclaimer**: Dont own One Piece_

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy probably wasn't the first demon I've seen, but he was the first one I noticed was actually a demon. I wasn't a man who believed in the occult. I was as a detective in the homicide department. As such it was inevitable for me to come into contact with cases that seemed unsolvable. And eventually, while working on one of those cases, I encountered the pureblood demon.

I won't lie. I was shocked. I was afraid. I couldn't move.

Hell, who could, seeing what I saw right before my eyes? A teen boy, covered in blood and bruises with glowing red eyes. A whipping tail and fucking wings, not to mention the ridiculously big ram horns on his head, or the way he licked the blood off his knuckles. All around him, a pile of men, who were not moving.

I barely noticed then that the boy was not alone, a small creature next to him. Another demon, that didn't even reach the teens thighs. His horns resembled that of a deer, and he was seriously hurt. But despite this, he seemed happy and worried alike; happy because the teen probably rescued him and worried because the teen's wounds looked horrible.

Only that moment I dared to make a step towards them, pulling out my gun, pointed towards them.

"Put your hands up and slowly turn around!" I said. The teen looked up, his eyes slowly turning back to brown. He lost more and more of his dangerous look, and looked at me, dumbfounded. Didn't he understand me?

At that time I knew nothing…absolutely nothing.

"Uhm... he doesn't understand human language yet," the smaller one answered, hiding a bit behind the teen.

"I don't care. I'm going to arrest him. Tell him to put up his arms," I repeated. My heart at that time was beating like crazy. What the hell were those beings? That was the only question at that time that floated in my mind.

The deer-like being looked confused, but not the least bit scared of me, what really hurt my pride that time. He didn't tell his friend anything. Who, just for the record, still looked at me with an awry smile that said, 'I don't have a clue what you want from me'.

I growled, walking closer, not lowering my gun, and he took step backwards. This way he had the alley walls in his back very fast. Good for me, bad for him, because there were less ways to escape for him now. Although the teen didn't look like he wanted to escape. He looked just confused and... maybe the situation was a bit too much for him.

I took my communicator on my chest without averting my eyes from those two. "Smoker here. I'm currently in block A5, need reinforcement. Quick and armed, have a pile of unconscious men, don't know if they're alive or dead. Two suspects at the scene," I said. After a buzzing sound the answer came.

"Roger. Reinforcements are coming. Don't do anything rash."

"I believe you already did, young officer." I heard a voice, right behind me. The next thing I remember was that my head was being pressed against the wall, and it hurt like hell. He twisted my arms behind my back, making me let go of my gun.

"Pointing a gun at a pureblood demon is useless. You humans don't learn. And don't you dare think about pointing a weapon at my son again," he added. He was calm and collected. And not the least bit bothered by the nearing sirens.

He beat me unconscious with smashing my head against the wall one more time. When I came to, there were already people at the scene, including my partner Tashigi.

"So, you're awake, Smoker-san," she said, with a sight of relieve. I didn't answer.

"How long was I out."

"I don't know. We've been here for half an hour at best. You were alone, unconscious on the ground. What happened?"

Hell, what did I know? Little to nothing at that time.

"I don't have any idea. But I will find out what really happened here."

When I ran to the alley that day, I never would have thought I'd encounter something that would change my live the way it did.

* * *

"So, from today onwards you're in the G5 department, handling demon affairs. You will be shown how demons are summoned and you will be forced to learn their language. It's needed for working here. You two will have to learn a lot." the admiral in charge told Tashigi and me. The last two years I have done nothing but work my ass off to finally be transferred here.

Tashigi, loyal as that girl is, followed me.

"But before all that, your first task is to learn about demon society. I will give you material now. Follow me."

Naturally, we did. We were brought to a room full of pictures and arrows that pointed from one face to the next. Some names were underlined red, some were standing outside the circles. For every face there was a name and the note of human, angel, demon or half-breed.

I looked around until I found the face I searched for. I pointed at it. "Monkey D. Luffy. That's him. The reason I wanted to join." I followed the arrows that pointed away from him.

"And that's the deer that was with him. Tony Tony Chopper." I snorted. I followed some more arrows.

"And that's his dad? Why is his picture Circled big red?" Tashigi asked.

"Oh. That's because that brat is the most dangerous towards the human realm. Should have chosen another way, that good for nothing!"

"You talk as if you know him."

"Well yeah. That idiot is my son after all!"

* * *

"So... I've tried to imprison one of the four emperors and made enemies with the biggest threat humanity has right now. Fucking perfect," I groaned.

Yeah… Wonderful... Admiral Garp had only laughed. After that he had told me a few things about the demon realm. About how their world resembled a place of islands with no main land to anchor and an age that resembled our pirate age.

Not because they didn't own great technology, but rather because they chose not to use it. To not go astray from the path of magic. Which sounded equally dumb as it was fascinating. Apparently their magic was astonishing, nothing to be compared to our technology. It seems they only used technology in medical terms.

And with this explanation, Tashigi and I were almost flabbergasted, because fuck. Those demons were a hell of a lot more intelligent than humans- in every way. They chose to live a life without the comfort of technology to keep their world from being destroyed.

They chose a life that could be easily ended, but had an equal chance of accomplishing your dream. They chose not to be human.

They chose to be wiser than human.

* * *

I soon realized that demons were less of a threat then I thought. At least those that were summoned by the G5- the only ones authorized to actually summon them.

Tashigi and I were only allowed to enter the summoning lessons after learning their language. No easy task, but ok. I didn't work my ass off for two years only to back out now. I still had bickering to do with Dragon and his stupid son. Like hell I'll forgive them.

The first time we entered a 'lesson' it was... a nightmare. The other G5 members had little to no respect. They summoned demons and treated them like garbage! That quickly got Tashigi and me to fight with the rest, much to the amusement to Garp later. That geezer was supposed to scold us, but instead did the exact opposite.

The first demon Tashigi actually summoned was a green haired swordsman. I knew his name from the pictures. Roronoa Zoro. One of Luffy's men.

I didn't exchange a single word with him.

He later on became Tashigi's mate

* * *

It was only until a year later when I was promoted to vice-admiral in this section, apparently making me the leader of a bunch of brutal idiots. But I decided this was soon going to change.

Garp had told me, in exchange for being promoted, I had to sign a lifelong contract with a high-ranking demon.

…or, finding a demon mate.

So, on the promotion day I had to summon my very first demon in front of the rest of them, giving him a command without words. I was told before that this was the only way to prove my mind strong enough to not be betrayed by the demon later on.

Although I highly doubted that this would happen, because demons were not mindless beasts. I had affirmed that first-hand after all.

I sighed as I drew the circle on the floor. This wasn't embarrassing, it was annoying. Who knows what kind of demon I would be summoning? I just hoped it would not be fucking Luffy, because I would punch the living hell out of that brat the next time I see him.

I threw the chalk away and stepped into the circle, lighting my cigar before I took out the knife. Frowning I stretched my arms away from my body, before mumbling a few words and cutting myself enough so that I bled on the floor. It didn't even hurt.

I had adjusted the circle I had drawn previously a little bit, so the demon would be imprisoned in shackles once he arrived.

A freaking pillar of fire appeared along with the twirling wind, making all of the bystanders cover their eyes. I didn't bother with that, I just watched.

The fire pillar was a first for me; no other demon appeared like that until now, at least not before my eyes.

As the fire slowly dispersed, a blurry figure made out of flames stayed behind, bound in shackles. It was the only thing that still bound him to this realm. It seems he was stronger than myself. I smirked.

"_Who summoned me, insolent humans_?" the voice was buzzing in my ears. I couldn't say if it was male or female, not from the blurry figure nor from the voice.

"Me. Got a task for you, demon," I answered, not the least bit afraid. I didn't know why at that time, but I just knew this guy would not harm me.

A few minutes both of us were silent. In the fire that made up his body, blood red eyes were seen, staring at me. I smirked again.

Until I could hear his voice in my head.

"_As you wish. I will accomplish the task. But only if you become my mate_," the voice was ringing and echoing, but I just snorted.

"You're one weird fella... Fine! I'll agree on that," I said aloud. The first words that have been spoken since at least fifteen minutes.

"But don't you dare ignore the exception," I added, as I stepped forward and washed through the circle on the floor, breaking a part of the seal and his shackles.

"I'll wait right here, without taking a step. Go ahead," I offered.

The figure suddenly cleared into more human forms, showing the body of a young man, with black short trousers and without shirt. He had a great body build, pitch black hair and countless freckles on his cheeks and nose.

The red eyes still remained, not showing me his real eye color, giving of really bad vibes and a grin that showed me that he actually liked the task I gave him.

Soon his big brown wings flapped, making him rush forward into the crowd of people, aka my new subordinates. He hit each and every one of them until they were almost unconscious- leaving out Tashigi and the higher ups, who just stared.

Well, except Garp, who just laughed.

It lasted only a few minutes, but the sounds of bones being smashed and the cries of pain made me frown. They deserved it, as they had handled their summoned demons the same way. I just wanted to beat some reason into them.

Like I had done to Trafalgar Law, not long ago.

As he was finished he was almost the only one standing. Because Tashigi was kneeling, holding a hand above her mouth not to scream out. Like always, easy to frighten or shaken.

Garp was still laughing and the other superiors didn't even frown. They just waited until the summoned young man stopped in whatever he had been doing. Then he stayed where he was, waiting for further orders, looking at me.

I waited until the bunch of idiots at least had opened their eyes again, looking at me in disbelief. "Why... would you do that?" one of them dared to ask.

I inhaled the smoke of my cigar deeper into my lungs.

"Because that's how you made the demons you summoned feel. And you just don't handle a living being like that. Except for a few ones, you want to beat reason into. Learn from it," I just answered.

"Perfect! And you just had to summon Ace out of all!" Garp grinned widely.

I shrugged my shoulders. Apparently Ace only now noticed the older demon, flinching away from him and pulling a grimace.

"_Urgs... grandpa Garp_!" Ace said, taking a step back, but then stopping himself. The rules stated he should not move unless I told him to. Those rules were quite humiliating...

"Alright. I guess that's good enough for the task. Now, let's get on to the next part so I can get back to work," I turned towards Ace, who quickly grinned and rushed back towards me.

"_You know what being mates means, right?"_ he asked me, but I just blew some smoke in his face, making him cough.

Of course I knew about it, but no can do, right? There's only one mate for me out there, and only that one would ask me to become his. Also, my stomach told me I should just accept. Not to mention I had agreed on this before I had seen him right.

"Will you do it now or won't you? Get it over with, brat," I said, making him snort in answer.

"_Fine. You agreed easy. I won't complain about it. Just remember you made the choice of your own free will_," he stated, before taking my hand.

What the fuck was he gonna do now?

"The fuck you are- stop this!" I exclaimed, only to make him chuckle. He bowed!

He fucking bowed before me, giving my hand a kiss like I was some fucking princess that he was courting!

I reached for the knife I used to cut myself and swung it at him, but it went through him like cutting butter.

His body had turned into flames and back. He just chuckled again.

"_Physical assaults like that are useless_." He grinned.

"_Now, let's proceed. I, Portgas D. Ace agree on becoming your mate, to protect you from other demons, or half-breeds, and to be faithful until I breathed my last_"

Bastard.

"... Same here." I growl. And with that the contract is made, circles appearing on the back of our hands.

"Same here? That's all I get?" He pouts a little, now in human language, for everybody to understand.

"Deal with it. You won't get anymore. Now, would you be as kindly as to get your ass out of here? I still have work to assign to these good-for-nothings."

"Great! Just great!" he laughs, standing up now.

"Pops is gonna laugh his ass off when I tell him about you! And Marco probably too," He snorts.

"By the way, I won't give you my little brother so easily," he says, staring at me amused, until I stare back.

"We're gonna see that, Brat."

* * *

**Edit:** _This Chapter has recently been Beta-ed. Thank you to Water-Fox-Raine!_


	10. Chapter 8

_And back with the next chapter :)_

_I don't have much to say this time. Just an apology before hand, because my exams start friday and I don't know wether I will upload anything until the 10th_

_so maybe you'll have to wait a while_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own ne Piece**_

* * *

I still can't belief I actually agreed on all this shit. My head hurt like a stampede had rolled over this, and I knew this was just the beginning from what was about to come.

Wanna know why?

Easy: Luffy just asked the forbidden questions. Well, he didn't knew, but for me, these are forbidden questionss.

"Hey, Traffy! Tell me about you! Like, what about your parents? You have siblings? Where did you grow up? What are your friends like? Neee, come on, it's like, the third time I asked you this today" he pouted a bit.

"More like in this hour only" I murmured.

"What?"

"No, nothing. It's just that I normally... well, evade this topic." I sighted.

"Why? Did you have a difficult childhood?" He asked me, totally oblivious to my uneasiness. And trust me, it was not hard to notice. I had picked up my cup of coffee at least six times these past five minutes, only to put it back on the table, noticing over again that it was already empty.

"More like, awfully bloody." I answered truthfully. And here goes nothing.

"I'm not good with this talk about me and my past, so promise me just to listen until the end. Can you do that, Luffy-ya?" I looked at him, a little tense.

He tried to stay still on his chair- what obviously wasn't easy for him- and after noticing my still tense body he shut his lips and pushed his hands under his thighs, really trying to be a good boy.

"Ok. I may sometimes take a break, don't interrupt" I just added and waited till he nodded.

Sighting again I leaned back and tried to relax. It was useless, so I just turned my head to the wide window and looked out of it, watching the people pass by. It snowed again.

Right... it was almost Christmas. The time of the year I detested the most.

"When I was still a child, I grew up in an environment where I got used to people dying around me. Sometimes people came and we talked. I would find their corpse some times after. At that time I still didn't knew anything about 'death' itself. I thought they were sleeping.

I was around seven years old when I understood that they didn't wake up. And all those people were like those flies you hit and kill because they're annoying and buzzing around you while you try to eat, or read a good book. Nothing but a nuisance. Because I wasn't allowed to go out and was kept in the mansion, and people didn't explain me how abnormal that was, I was soon used to this."

I watched as the people on the other side of the window sped up, because the snow was melting like crazy, turning into a disgusting mix of cold rain and wet snow.

"As I grew older I was teached how to end their lives. Quick, without leaving evidence. It was a game between me and the man who raised me at that time. A cunning bastard I just couldn't leave alone because he was somehow my idol." I scrunched my nose as I thought about the blonde bastard.

"The game was easy: how much blood could I shed without being found out.

I soon realized that I couldn't just stab them. They would cry out. They would wimper. Beg for help, for forgiveness for sorry for anything that could save them. Some just screamed until they finally shut up." I said.

People reacted different to different amounts of pain. I realized that sooner than that cunning bastard had thought.

"So what does an intelligent kid, that was about to come enter his teens, do?" I turned my head to the demon ahead from me.

I didn't wait for an answer and apparently he understood that.

"I didn't just cut their necks. Because that was boring. I kind of liked the game of killing, so I studied. I let the others buy me every medical book they found and I studied the human body. This way I was soon able to completely destroy the human mind without hurting the body very much. Hurting them over and over, while keeping them alive. Needless to say that I soon was bored of just being in the mansion and torturing those that were given to me."

I looked out of the window again. The weather was still horrible and more and more people took the chance to enter the little café, shaking of the droplets of icy water, hanging up their coats. Laughter soon filled the small room, making the waiters very busy in taking orders and bringing out the tablets full of drinks and sweets.

"I was told nobody wanted me when I was a child, so the man who raised me took me in. That's why I never questioned me being there. When I was not wanted elsewhere, I could as well stay here and keep on playing our little game. That is, until he started to touch me. A way, no teen should be touched, especially since I could not say 'no' to my saviour."

Evading his eyes, I turned to look for a free waiter and ordered another big coffee. My hands were a little shaky, so I crossed my arms.

"That was the time I was first allowed to leave the place that was home to me. The first time I could watch others my age. They had people they called 'mom' and 'dad'. Hell, I didn't even know what that meant. I had Doffy, that's it. I needed weeks to halfways understand what parents were and longer to understand 'siblings'. I had Baby 5 and Buffalo, but they were just as crazy as me. They did the same things as me; those outside children didn't. But for all I should have cared, I didn't. I had people to search and to kill. And at home, I had Doffy to comfort me. That slowly made my mind go totally crazy" I sighted.

"Those... must have been hard times." Luffy said, in low voice. He wanted to comfort me.

"No. I miss those times. That's the problem. My mind is still fucked up, all thanks to Doflamingo." I said.

His head suddenly flung up, looking at me dumbstruck, because, he knew that name.

"Until his little brother came back and made my live hell and heaven at the same time. He teached me all those things a normal child my age should know, took me away and let me play. Those were the days I got to know Eustass-ya and Basil-ya. As well as some others, like Drake-ya and Apoo-ya.

Learning what friends were, made me hesitant in killing. The people I slaughtered had family and friends they left behind.

I had nothing. I had no one but Doffy and his people." I thanked the waiter that put down another cup in front of me and took it into my hands right away, watching the little steam raise until it dissappeared.

"I just mentioned this once to Corazon, his little brother. Just once did I show him how disgusted I was at myself. I was standing in between _needing to kill_ to feel a place of belonging, and _wanting to stay near Doffy_, and being disgusted at myself for all the blood that seemed to _stay_, no matter how often I washed myself. And even more grossed out at the touch of the older man. Corazon comforted me, like those creatures called 'dad' comforted their children after falling and scratching their knees. It felt good. Calming. And it made me question myself further. I don't know why, but he disappeared after that and I went back to my usual days. Until I was 15 I heard nothing of him."

I suddenly shut up, making him watch me closely. He was restless. Probably because I told him not to interrupt, but I really needed a little kick right now.

And it came in the form of Drake, who just sat down besides me, leaning back.

"So, what happened then?" he asked and I glared at him.

"Come on, my waiter told me your exact words, I deserve to know this, too. Like all the rest of us."

"Kiss my ass." I clicked my tongue slightly.

"Smoker-ya 'happened'" I said bluntly.

After I saw their confused faces, I sighted.

"He caught me near a scene thinking I was a runaway. I was surprised and shocked at being found and slashed him with my scalpels. He took me to the police office, swearing like I never again heard someone swear after that." I snarled.

The thought of the white haired older man was always amusing.

"I would do almost anything to see the face from that day on him again" I murmured.

"Whatever, we know you're sadistic bastard. Continue" Drake said and I sent him a death glare. The best I could manage while being halfway amused.

"I told him my personal information and made him look utterly dumbstruck. Never gonna forget that day, when he shook my whole world" I said.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance of my shivering hands and reached for my cigarettes. Throwing a glance to Drake to ask for permission I lit one and took a few deep breaths.

"He told me that I was no orphan. That I actually had been kidnapped as a little child, and my parents still refused to declare my for death, searching for me to return home." I explained, exhaling the smoke, now a little more relaxed.

"And that he would not let me go back again. They made me visit a therapist for weeks, until I started to slowly believe them. When they showed me a picture of my parents I cried. Because I knew them. Well, we knew each other to be more precise. Every time I had wounds - and I often was more than just 'wounded'- Doffy would take me to this couple and they would have to stitch me up. Apparently they knew who I was, but Doffy threatened them. If they ever told me or showed affection towards me in any way, they'd kill their daughter. My little sister Lamie, who was so pure." I stared at the table between us three.

"They knew their son was a mass murderer. But they still took me in. They hadn't told Lamie anything about my past. She..." I trailed off.

"She worships you, Law."

I nodded at Drakes statement.

"That's why I don't go see her often. I don't want to touch her with my dirtied hands. She and my parents are constantly being observed, because of Doffy. And Smoker has made that bastard into his fucking most dangerous enemy. And the part with beating reason into me, was when I wanted to run away from the police and return to Doffy. So he 'kindly' made me remember what that guy actually did to me. I never told him the whole story though. You're the first I told everything" I looked at Luffy.

"I bet your hands hurt by now" I said amused.

He nodded.

"No blood anymore. At least not in my hands!" he grinned, and that somehow lifted my mood. His face splitting grin, all tooth and bright told me that he didn't care about my past.

"I sometimes sent her some presents like scarfs or hair accessory. We exchange phone calls, but we don't meet directly unless I am forced to. Same with my parents. They're both doctors, and all I did was to take lives. I don't dare look into their eyes. Lamie is also studying medicine." I sighted.

"But you don't look traumatized to me though" Drake said.

"Well, yeah. That's exactly the problem. I am not traumatized. Because in my head, it is still not weird to kill people. That's probably the reason Eustass-ya and I can be so buddy at times. But it's hard not to go around killing people. I really lived up to my nick-name." I snarled.

"Surgeon of death" Luffy said and both of us looked at him now.

"What?"

"Surgeon of death. Your name even reached our realm" Luffy grinned, proud.

* * *

_Like? Hate?_

_What dou you think of it?_

_Leave me a review, will you :D_

_see you next time_

_stay healthy!_


	11. Chapter 9

_Hey, I'm back :)_

_Next exams are coming in April, until then I'll probably upload from time to time, so look forward_

_btw, I'm searching for a Beta-reader right now, because I apparently stil do make more mistakes than good, although I do proofread my chapters, and I don't want it to ruin this story._

_So uhm... somebody out there interested?_

_**Disclaimer:** don't own One Piece_

* * *

I don't know if I was somewhat proud, or if I was irritated. My name...no... my nick-name was known in another realm. It was enough trouble to live with a past like mine here, so what did it tell me if I was even known by demons? Although Luffy seemed proud. Demons and humans obviously had different values.

"Doesn't surprise me the least, to be honest" Drake said and I turned my head to look at him, with my usual blank expression and just a slight hint of confusion.

"Well, the sereal killer 'surgeon of death' did a good work. Many big companies are still afraid, since he just disappeared. He was never officially caught. It's a living legend and no one knows when he will come back." he grinned lightly. "Never guessed that it was you, Law" he added. "And well, our values differ quite much. Here in this realm it's all about community, freedom and equality. But at their realm? It's much more about will and strength to accomplish your dream. No matter which side you are on. Be it marines, pirates or revolutionaries, all that matters is whether you can make your dream come true or not." he explained.

"And why do you know all this, Drake-ya?" I asked. I mean, ok, he was a half-breed, but he still seemed to know quite much. He showed me a satisfied, almost arrogant grin. "Because I'm a 'crosser'." was his answer, making me slightly frown. That didn't tell me anything, but before I could ask, Luffy cut in. "Oh, right! Nami told me something about how the leader of the Drake-Pirates was a crosser. Shishishi~ so it's you! And you're a friend of Traffy! So convenient!" he exclaimed.

"Someone care to explain" I demanded, not really polite, but luckily both of them didn't care about politeness and soon both looked back to me. "Oh right. You're a total novice." He seemed to remind himself, and I suppressed another frown. "Crosser are those who live in more than one realm. Normally one decides for one realm, one way of living. Like how the rest of the group decided to stay in this realm for now. Apoo and me are crossers though. We live in both worlds, sometimes here, sometimes there. Since this is rather tiring most avoid it, since it also brings trouble. Not to mention it's hard to form bounds with people."

"So... I have two choices. Deciding for one realm, or become a crosser." I concluded and Drake nodded.

"But why do you have to decide? Won't Traffy come with me to my realm?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Not if necessary" I answered and he pouted. "Meany! I was gonna make you captain of the hart pirates! You have to come back with me! Come back with me!" he said and I frowned.

"Don't order me around. I'm neither demon nor half-breed now, so I won't come. Don't you have a job to do here anyways?" I reminded him, only to change the whole topic, but Luffy just huffed.

"Yeah... damn, I forgot about that" he murmured. "But you will become a half-breed once I can give you the horns... right?" there was a glint of hope in his voice and I stayed silent for a while.

Did I want to become a half-breed? It still was hard for me to believe this whole mess about demons, mates, magic, fate and so on. Although I had to confess, after agreeing on becoming his mate it made things easier to understand. I experienced magic first hand after all, and all those information in my head was still residing there, never stopping on bothering me. And also Luffy could finally understand me and the rest, and vice verse. So, something of this mess had to be true. But becoming a demon myself? On the other hand. I might be able to get back on Doffy. That thought alone made me go out of my way and finally I nodded, making Luffy sight in relief.

"I'm excited to see how you will look. Maybe your appearance will finally look like your demonic character" Drake said teasingly and I just uttered a "Shut up" in return, making him chuckle.

"So, do you even know where your targets are, Mugiwara-ya?" I asked the teen in front of me, ignoring Drake. Luffy avoided my gaze.

"N...not really. I mean, they surprised me a little bit last time so uhm... maybe I kind of lost them?" he said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Thought so. Maybe Smoker-ya knows something. Since you are working for them anyways, they can at least help you out there." After I said that I put a hand on the table and stood up.

"Eh? Where are we going now, Traffy?"

"To Smoker-ya." I answered, turning to Drake, who smirked.

"It's on the house this time. Cause you finally spilled the beans of your past" Drake said, knowing how displeasing this all was for me. And he didn't even knew _how_ frustrating it was.

And again I noticed how fucked up my live was.

* * *

The headquarters of the G5 weren't very far away, and walking through the cold air helped me calm down. The streets were wet with a mixture of water and wet snow, that became brown from the footsteps of many people, crossing the streets and rushing through the malls, searching for their Christmas presents. Luffy didn't seem to mind the cold. Like a little child he jumped from one puddle to the next, obviously having fun.

"Hey, Traffy" as I heard his voice my mind jumped back to present, the way he was jumping in the puddles.

"Hm?" It was no more than a hum that I heard him.

"Why are those people so rushing through these weird buildings? Those malls?" he looked at me questioningly.

Did he... did he just really ask that?

"Don't you demons know about Christmas?"

"No. Is it a dish of some kind?" he tilted his head. I couldn't held the chuckle that left me.

"No. No it is not, But it is a day in winter when you spent you time with beloved family, eating delicious dishes." Never thought I'd have to explain someone what Christmas was.

"But I'm spending all my days with my precious friends or family. So how come Christmas is special?"

I looked at him. What could I say? Humans tended to pursue other dreams and push aside what they have. Some people only celebrate Christmas to see their family once a year. No more no less. But I just smirked a bit. Those weren't his problems.

"Don't know. Maybe it's the dish?" I gave him as an answer, and he beamed at me.

"So, what do you eat on this Christmas day? How will you spend it, Traffy?" more questions came out of his mouth as we entered the building we were headed for.

"Probably at my family's" surrounded by invisible guards, forced to it by Smoker. Like every Christmas, and the whole live of his sister Lamie.

I stepped forward, ignoring the blond secretary at the front desk and lazily entering the building further.

"Hey, you, you may not enter so easily! Wait right there!" she called out to me, but I wasn't in the mood to discuss with her. So I stopped and turned halfway. "It's ok Valentine-ya. I'm here for Smoker-ya."

"He's not here. get out of here and come back later then." she huffed.

Did she just order me around? Honestly, what's it today that all people try to order me something?

"Don't order me around." I glared at her and she paled. Luffy, oblivious like always, stared from her to me and back. "I'll wait for him in his office. Just Call him if I need permission. And now, excuse us"

I took Luffy's hand and started to walk again.

"Who was she?" he asked.

"Unimportant."

"Yeah, thought so." he murmured. What was the problem. He seemed deep in thought, but suddenly looked up.

"Hey, do you think Smokey is out to grab food?"

"Are you hungry_ again_?" I sighted, walking through the card box offices like I worked here. Everyone stared at us, but I didn't mind. I heard his stomach grumble loudly and he chuckled nervously.

"The appetite runs through our family" he smiled sheepishly.

"For such a small demon you sure eat much" I murmured and finally found the office I was looking for.

And there laid, sprawled across Smokers messy desk, his mate. Sleeping, but as if he heard Luffys stomach, his growled in answer.

"Ace!" Luffy called out to him, with a big grin on his face, letting go of my hand and rushing towards the desk, making the already enough messy place a bit more messy. Now the papers were laying all on the floor, as Luffy was jumping up and down, poking his older brothers cheek, grinning like an idiot.

"How can he sleep like that?" I asked with a frown, stepping forward and onto the papers, completely ignoring them. I knew it would make Smoker mad.

"He has narcolepsy. He always just suddenly falls asleep~ Smokey is probably out grabbing food for him" he laughed.

"Right, you said it runs in your family." I nodded. Two men stepped forward.

"You do know, whose office this is, right?" they asked, and I slightly turned around, giving them my usual blank expression when I was dealing with unpleasant things.

"Smoker-ya's" I answered and added a "So what?" because I knew it made them fidgety. But soon their gazes were on Luffy and how he was arranging his brothers body in a way that would make him fall on the floor if he wakes.

"What... that boy is crazy... someone make him stop" the left whispered and paled a little. I guess that meant that Ace had a very bad and short temper. The right one cleared his throat and wanted to say something, but halted, when I turned my head back to Luffy.

"Luffy-ya, turn him a bit more on his side. It'll work better that way" I just said. It was just to seducing to play with someone defenceless.

On hearing Luffys name he immediately gasped, and stared at us. "No... no let them do. It's ok." the second of the men said, grabbing his partner and addressing me again.

"I assume you are going to wait here then?" they asked.

"Yeah. Where can I find the coffee?" I asked and they pointed to a machine. Nodding I made my way there, took a big cup and pressed the button. As the black fluid poured into the cup, I heard a loud thud, a laughing Luffy and a swearing Ace and sighted.

'Please come back soon, Smoker-ya...'

* * *

_Thats it for today :)_

_Love? Hate?_

_Review please :D_

_stay healthy!_


	12. Chapter 10

I'm Back :)

And with good news: The kind hearted Water-Fox-Raine has agreed to be my Beta-Reader, so from this chapter on the quality is rising :)

I believe this is a lot better then my actual work, so I'm quite content. It'll take longer from now on for the chapters, but you know why :D

So now, without further delay, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Do not own One Piece

* * *

"... What is the meaning of this?" a rough voice cut through an uncomfortable silence. The owner of that voice seemed more than irritated and the cause of his irritation was (of course) no one else but me and the two demons in his office. Well, I think less me and more the two demons.

I was leisurely leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk and a big coffee mug between my hands. But Luffy and Ace? …Well…

I looked at Smokers face. Seeing his composed rage, I followed his gaze to the cause of it… the rest of the office. The place where the others have their desks... had their desks.

Some were turned upside down, some had papers on fire and all in all… it was chaos everywhere. Yeah, I pretty much understand why he was mad at us. The rest of the G5 had stayed silent and didn't do anything. After they heard Luffy's name, they went totally submissive. Kinda funny, but after going through some of Smokers papers I understood. Apparently my mate was a big shot as a demon. Nobody wanted to anger him, although he didn't look like someone who was easily angered. Though, Ace on the other hand was the opposite. And he had a freakin' brother complex.

Maybe staying silent really was the best option… Until now.

"Trafalgar! I asked you what is the meaning of this!" Smoker's voice reached my ears again, but I took my time answering him. I finally spotted the two males, who were causing an even bigger mess as they threw over the next table as they bumped into it, tackling each other to the floor.

A smirk decorated my lips as I finally turned back to him.

"Just wanted to visit you? Or... no wait. More like, Mugiwara-ya had something to ask of you" I said, whilst looking up to him in a clearly mocking way, not moving an inch from my position.

"You know what I mean." He growled. It was hard to keep my smirk from widening, but I pissed him off enough already.

"Maybe" I tilted my head just in time to avoid the Jitte he threw at me, releasing a slight chuckle. With a loud crash the weapon pierced the wall and stayed there, vibrating from the force it was thrown with.

Unfortunately, the loud noise caught the attention of my mate, who jumped up and away from Ace. "Hey! No hurting my mate, Smokey!"

"Yeah! No hurting my brother's mate! Even I didn't get to hit his face… yet!" Ace said.

"You don't hit him, Ace! Traffy's a good guy! Don't lay a finger on him!" Luffy huffed.

Ace turned to him again calling him an idiot and answering in the same annoyed tone "I'm gonna show him my fist so that he won't ever do something inappropriate!"

"But he's my mate," whined Luffy. "He has to do inappropriate things!"

Ace growled, "Not as long as I have a say in this!"

"Stupid Ace has no say in this!" as Luffy stuck out his tongue at Ace.

Ace turned his head to me. " It's your fault he calls me idiot, you lunatic!"

"Don't call my mate a lunatic, you jerk!"

"Who are you calling a jerk, you cry-baby!"

And like that, they started to throw punches at each other again. I sighed. It has been like this ever since Ace's nice wakeup call from Luffy and me.

Smokey stared at the two troublemakers now, sighing heavily.

"That's it. Both of you… shut up!" he shouted at them, making them stop and look at him. "You are gonna clean this mess up… Now." he said. He seemed surprisingly calm compared to his underlings. It was then that I noticed the bag in his hand along with the smell of food… enough food for both of them.

"No way." both males exclaimed, looking at Smoker as if he was an alien. "Why should we?" Ace asked, seriously annoyed.

"Hey Smoker-ya. How about we share that food between just the two of us?" I smirked as both demons laid eyes on the white plastic bag.

Smoker quickly caught on. "Of course. They can have food… once they clean up the mess they made. And not a second earlier. Now… feet off of my desk!" he grumbled. I complied, getting into another chair so he could sit in his own.

Without a word, he took his seat and placed the bag on top of the desk and took out the food. Chinese noodles and everything I knew Luffy and Ace will probably die for. He put a paper box in front of me and him and I was surprised to hear rushed sounds of rustling paper behind me. Without looking, I knew those two idiots were really cleaning, because, we know, food is more important to them than anything else. Even if it meant tidying up this mess, having a big appetite made them lose all sense of pride for the moment.

Although I wasn't really hungry I took out the chopsticks and took the first bite.

"So mean! Traffy, don't eat! It's my food!"

"I'm gonna eat it all if you don't hurry up, Mugiwara-ya" was all I had to say to that. I didn't even turn around. Obviously Smoker and me could get along. On rare occasions like this, at least.

It didn't even take five more minutes until both brothers had finished putting all the papers into a few staples and turned the desks upright. In the next few seconds, two pouting males stood next to us, complaining loudly.

I sighed as Luffy placed himself on my lap, took the box and chopsticks from me, and ate. I wrapped my arms around him so he wouldn't slip down and laid my chin on his shoulder so I could still see Smoker, who also had given up his food. Although Ace occupied his desk again, he didn't seem concerned by it. It was probably normal for him.

"So, why are you two here? Complaining because of the contract?" he guessed.

"No. You told me I'd regret saying no. No use complaining about spilled milk there, Smoker-ya" I answered, and there was a moment of silent. Yes, I just said he was right back then. He stared at me, obviously trying to figure out if I was mocking him or not, until he just took out two cigars again, lit them up and put them in between his teeth.

I could hear the rest of the G5 picking up their work again (although in low voices) so they could hear us. Without further delay, I picked up the file from the desk that I had taken from his drawer before he came and pushed it to him.

"I want to know where Ceasar and Vergo are, so Mugiwara-ya can finally do his job." I said. Smoker stared at the file, not even fazed by the fact I had looked through his files. He was used to it anyways.

"And" I continued, taking his attention again, "I want to know more about the demon realm. I noticed that Mugiwara-ya is poor at explaining properly" I added.

"Meawy! I reawwi ried!" I heard my mate mumble with a full mouth. It was probably meant to be 'meany' and 'I really tried'. I ignored him.

"Why?" Smokers simple question made me frown slightly.

Should I answer? Or shouldn't I? It was probably for the best to be honest. I knew Smoker, and I knew how fucking persistent he could be.

"I'm thinking about going there. Maybe... But I don't know whether I'll stay, or become a crosser yet."

"Crosser? I see, someone explained to you," he exhaled a cloud of white smoke, but all of us four kindly ignored that.

"Well, the basics. I took the rest from your files."

"Then you know what you will face out there?"

"Don't have any idea, but who cares" I said, while shifting Luffy's position into one more comfortable for me. He wasn't really heavy but not moving at all was uncomfortable. I noticed an awkward silence from Smoker and looked up again.

The white haired man looked at me, full of suspicion. As if I did something wrong.

"...What is it, Smoker-ya?" I finally asked, because his staring was more than unpleasant.

"You... since when do you do things on a whim?" was his simple question.

But "A good question indeed" I had to agree. Because, I just don't do things like this. Usually… But usually my life wasn't stirred by demons. And usually I had no chance to take down Doflamingo. That bastard deserved worse than death. Torture at least. Kicking him off of his high horse… Taking everything from him that he held dear… Then and only then, letting him rot in despair and when he sees no way out, make him believe that death is the only solution only for that to be taken away as he is thrown into jail. Smoker will never let that bastard out again.

"You're thinking about something that will probably piss me off, right Trafalgar..." Smoker's voice pulled me back to reality and I focused my gaze towards him again.

I mentally panicked. Did I just say those things out loud? Not that I cared about the impression I would give off, but I knew Smoker would make me go to therapy again if he heard my thoughts. And I really had better things to do than listen to another worthless psycho doc who couldn't help me. So instead, I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"See? You're still keeping that frown. You thought about Doflamingo again" he stated, almost making me flinch, but no. No, I was going to change. I wouldn't stay afraid of that man.

"What are you planning in that warped mind of yours, Law?" he asked me, stirring me from my thoughts again. For a few moments I just kept staring at him, then I looked at Luffy, who finally finished eating. Putting the paper box on the desk and the chopsticks on top of the box, he sighed in satisfaction.

"I'm going to take that pink bird man down, Smoker-ya" I answered with the widest smirk I could manage, turning back to him. All those thoughts of what I could do to him came back to me and I know by his frown that my eyes reflected my bloodlust.

* * *

"So, uuhh... that's about all he said." Zoro ended his 'report', scratching his chest. It had only been a few hours ago when he was sent back to their realm, to the Thousand Sunny and surprisingly it had been night. With the rest of the main crew asleep, Zoro had just changed into his normal attire that resembled the Wano clothes and went to sleep.

That is, until sunrise when Nami had found him and screamed at him like... well… Nami. The orange haired navigator was fuming with rage.

"That's it? He's gone for almost two weeks and that airhead has nothing more to give than 'greetings'?! How the heck did he become a Yonko!?" Nami huffed.

"There there, Nami-swan, it's nothing to be upset about like this. You are beautiful and amazing when you are raging like this!" Sanji was dancing around their navigator, who obviously ignored him.

"But why?" Ussop interrupted the scene in front of them. "I mean, It's not like that job would cause trouble for him, right? I mean, he's a Yonko by now. Mere humans wouldn't be a problem to Luffy." he added.

Zoro shrugged. "Don't know. But he looked pretty beat up when I saw him, even if the wounds were slightly healed. So whatever it was he fought, it was powerful enough to not only injure him, but flee alive." he said, suddenly a lot more serious, making the rest tense a bit.

"You think he needs help? Suuuuuper Franky would come flying rrrright away!" the shipwright said, holding his arms together and shoving them into the sky, making his usual pose, that everyone learned to ignore by now.

"Luffy is predestined to find trouble, whether he is here or there... Even Dragon knows that first hand. Thanks to this talent of his we constantly have that Smoker on our tail." Chopper said with a worried face. "And if someone even managed to hurt him... he must feel lonely without us..."

"Nah. Not that blockhead. Not after he found that guy" Zoro waved his hand in slight annoyance, as if to underline his statement with that gesture.

" 'that guy' ? What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Right, totally forgot about that" Zoro sighed. "He found his mate. He mentioned something about making him the head of the Heart Pirates." Zoro explained briefly.

Everyone's heads turned around to the yellow submarine that was currently surfaced and sailing next to them. Their first mate, Bepo, a polar bear in a yellow jumpsuit sat on their deck, sleeping soundly. Next to him were the two head mechanics of the sub, Shachi and Penguin, now looking up.

"..." Everyone stayed quiet and looked at the two mechanics, before looking back at Zoro.

"Luffy found his mate? What is it? A beautiful woman? It has to be a woman, right? A beautiful, wonderful smelling woman with bright features and..." everyone went ahead and ignored the blonde cook.

"But I'm also curious. What is his mate like?"

"Bloody killer" Zoro smirked. "He smelled like blood. He has been with Luffy for a week and didn't agree on the contract"

"A week!?" everyone was dumbstruck.

"He already earned my respect, that one" Ussop nodded. The rest copied that movement, only Robin chuckled slightly. "My, now I'm interested~" she hummed.

"Yeah, me too. I would like to see him with my own eyes. Although I have no Eyes. Skull joke! Yohohoho!" Brook said, making everyone shake their heads at him.

"So it's a guy?" Sanji asked, finally back to the real present, making Zoro grin.

"Sorry, Shitcook. No eye-candy for you." he gave a satisfied look at the blonde cook, who hadn't found his mate yet.

"What did you say, Marimo!?" Whilst those two started bickering again, Shachi and Penguin stood up, slowly approaching the group of pirates that ruled one of the four seas and took down their former captain.

"So... just like this? We are getting a new captain?" Shachi asked, making the rest turn back to the two guys who were clothed in white boiler suits like the rest of the heart crew.

"I thought you guys would... punish us some more after that ambush. I mean, we kind of damaged your ship a lot there" Penguin scratched his back head, making Nami und Sanji just giggle a bit.

"How can you laugh at this?" Penguin added. Nami shrugged. "Well, it has been some time that someone dared to challenge us, and Luffy was looking for a fight anyways. Besides, we're pirates. No one can be a pirate when avoiding fights, right?" Nami said.

"Yeah. Your captain just happened to knock out Nami, so Luffy went a little berserk, thinking she was seriously hurt." Sanji added.

"It was an Accident. I slipped and hit my head. It wasn't even really his fault." Nami sighed.

"Well, whatever. He is gone, and you guys seemed to be at odds with him anyway." Zoro said.

"...He was a cruel man" Shachi confessed, a little bit ashamed he had followed that man until now.

"But it's captains orders... so we comply" Penguin said in a low voice.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah… makes one wonder why the heck we even do this and get ourselves hurt all the time." The green haired swordsmen finished, making the rest of the strawhats sight in mutual depression. Really, why did they even follow Luffy?

For a moment, they just stood there, each and every one deep in thoughts of the past, until Penguin cleared his throat, snatching their attention back.

"So, we are getting a new captain. From... the human realm?" he asked. He wasn't holding a grudge against human. Most of the heart pirates were human after all, not even demons. But from another realm?

Zoro shock his head. "Nah, he is definitely gonna be turned by Luffy. His eyes screamed 'killer' anyways, and I don't think he can last against Luffy that much longer." Zoro concluded.

"You don't sound very upset about that though, Yohoho" Brook said.

Shachi and Penguin looked a bit uneasy, but shrugged. "It's not like we have a say in this. We don't have people who have the charisma to lead us and well... we did lose to you. So if we get that guy as our new captain, I guess we won't complain."

* * *

And that's it.

What do you think? better, right? Like? Hate?

leave a review :)


	13. Chapter 11

**_Please Read!_**

_Hey guys!_

_Here again :) I know the uploading is taking longer then before, but the chapters are also getting longer, so please, have mercy :D_

_I know it feels like this story is currently making next to no progress, but believe me, there will be progress coming. For now, there are some things like information on the heart pirates and Laws changes, that are important to know for the coming chapters. Also, I have to mention, the earlier chapters are all getting Re-done thanks to my beta **Water-Fox-Raine**, who agreed on correcting them all :)_

_I'm always open to new ideas from your guys :) I do plan to make some more specials in this, and you can decide what it will be. You can tell me which characters you want in the special, and what you want it to be about, so leave plenty of ideas!_

_But now, have fun reading this chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

* * *

"I can't believe we really are getting a captain from another realm," Shachi sighed. Penguin, Bepo, and he were sitting on the deck of their submarine which had been surfaced for a few weeks. The strawhats had just told them to not try escaping, otherwise Zoro would slice their ship in half, but as long as they don't try anything, they are free…more or less.

"I wonder if it's a female bear. I hope it's a female bear," Bepo said.

"It's not a bear Bepo!" Penguin snapped.

"I'm Sorry!" Bepo bowed his head, deeply depressed.

"Honestly, how in the one piece did you become the first mate, Bepo?" a new voice exclaimed, a little annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo repeated, but Shachi and Penguin looked at the approaching woman. She was small and childlike, maybe around the age of 15.

"Maya," Penguin said. "Finally! Someone who understands! I mean, he is so easily depressed!" He said, making the young girl grin widely and Bepo apologize again.

But Shachi tilted his head. "Aren't you on duty, Maya? I believe you have to look after our injured." he said, making her shake her head smiling.

"Chopper did a great job in tending to the injured. I don't have to do anything. They're mostly sleeping anyway. Besides, most of them are almost healed, so it's kind of boring. And I just heard something interesting, didn't I? A new captain, huh?" the girl said, sitting down between Shachi and Penguin cross-legged, who made space for her.

Shachi nodded. "Yeah. A human... well, still human at least. I believe it's Luffy's idea, but beats me what he's thinking." he said.

Penguin nodded. "I have the feeling that he's the type that settles differences with his fists and he's best buddies afterwards..." he sighed, making Maya chuckle. "Aren't all men like that?"

"I'm not!" Bepo said.

"You're a fucking bear, Bepo!" everyone said together.

"I'm sorry!" he bowed his head again.

"What the heck..." Shachi murmured. Their first mate seriously had some issues...

"So, anyways, did we get a name?" Maya asked, making the guys look at her again.

"Um... something like... Tra...Torafaruga? Trafalgar Law I believe? I don't know... his name is hard to pronounce..." he frowned slightly.

Maya tilted her head. "Never heard of him… So, when will you tell the rest of the crew, Bepo?" she turned her head towards the polar bear.

"I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck!? Are you for real!? Get yourself together now, man!" Penguin snapped, again, at the polar bear who was horribly self-confidence.

"I'm so sorry!" the first mate said again, bowing his head down deeper than before.

"Never mind his behaviour..." Maya sighed.

"Bepo… you have to inform the rest of the crew. Down there are 20 restless men, who are waiting for any news they can get. The atmosphere is still tense down there. You have to do something about that, or they'll start fighting each other sooner or later." Maya reprimanded him.

"But I don't know what I should say!" Bepo suddenly confessed.

"We are the only ones that had issues with the captain. We are the only one who got into fights with him. The rest is still angry and unforgiving towards the Strawhats. I don't know what will happen if I tell them now." he explained, surprising the other three with his concern. Obviously, they didn't think Bepo had any real reason.

How wrong they were.

Bepo was a thoughtful bear, and a wonderful first mate, if trusted. He held too little self-esteem, but he wanted everyone to get along, because he knew how important teamwork out in the Grandline was.

And he knew that the others liked their former captain, with the exceptions of Penguin, Shachi and Maya. They all didn't know what that man did, how gross he was and how he held no feelings for his crew... but the four standing there did. And Bepo wanted to keep it that way, because he feared something would change if they knew. Something grave, he couldn't yet grasp...

"Why not tell them the truth?" Maya asked in a low voice, almost nothing more than a whisper, her comrades sitting next to her barely heard. But Bepo, being the bear he was, and of cause, being the first mate, understood her.

The only sign that he heard her were his perching ears, but he stayed silent; much to Maya's dismay.

"Bepo! I mean it! Just... tell them! That guy was a bastard! A low-caste demon with a big head. He... harassed us women, he ridiculed you and to top it off he was a petty liar! Why do you want to protect their memories of him!?" She shouted at the white polar bear.

"Something is breaking." he whispered, and the three pirates looked at him in silent surprise.

"Something is breaking, I can feel it. I can't say what it is, but my insides are all curling up, just thinking about our future. The thought of our dead captain keeps the wheels going, keeps THEM going as a team. If we tell them about the real man they followed, what will happen? I don't want to know. I can't tell them." That would also mean that he had to lay open his wounds. Not physical wounds, but the mental wounds he received from the now thankfully dead captain. Wounds that had yet to heal. Bepo hadn't always had low self-esteem…

Only after he had arrived. He had taken Bepo along on his ship, officially as the trusted first-mate and unofficially as the mascot, nothing more than that. Every time no one else was around, the previous captain would pick at Bepo's self-esteem… How strange a talking polar bear was….along with being a pirate and a first mate! It was laughable. Hilarious! Outrageous!

Yeah, Bepo's issues were deepened by that man, and he wanted to forget him as fast as possible, mentally already embracing the next one that would come. He was finally getting free of this hell.

Since their stand-in-leader was deep in thought, Maya turned to Shachi and Penguin. They had not known much, but they knew they would need to find people who would accept their next captain, help the crew accept him, or replace the members who wouldn't want to stay.

"Bepo is getting more and more depressed by the minute, so we're gonna have to do this without him," she said, making the two men uncomfortable. This was easy to notice: Shachi avoided her gaze by looking everywhere but at her. Penguin pulled his strange hat further onto his face, shadowing his eyes, although the thin line of pressed lips was still seen. Maya generously ignored their fear.

"Come on guys, we can't let it slip! They have to face the new captain with clear minds and better hopes for the future! We can't let them mourn the past when we still have a future!" she exclaimed.

"Shachi! Penguin! You two are the only ones I can rely on here, if Bepo backs out! Don't leave it at this! We can't start anew if we stay in the past!" she repeated, and both guys had to confess, she was right.

She was totally right. But still...

"How do you think we should go about this? We can't just blurt it out like 'Hey guys, you know what? The man we all believed in the last 6 years was an asshole that used us. The new one will be better, although nobody knows him!' ?" Penguin said, Shachi nodding slowly in agreement. This wasn't how they were going to do it. This wasn't how it was meant to be done.

"We need help with this one," Bepo suddenly said, startling his three comrades, as they had not noticed how his personal little depression had ended. Now they were looking at him, equally curious.

"Help?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. The Strawhats killed him. They decided on a new one. They will explain. Because if they don't, our crew will also become their problem. And as it seems their captain wants to maintain us, they can't just... let us fall apart. Or kill us. They have to do something." Bepo said.

"I'm sure their first mate will understand, as we share the same position. Just, that their captain seems to be nicer. And better. And so much more honourable..." again, Bepo bowed his head at the comparison between the two captains.

"Maybe we really should do this ourselves..." Shachi said, getting the attention of the others, as he slowly heaved himself up, brushing off invisible dust from his jumpsuit, as if to brush of the past. "I'm gonna go down there and use the snail-phone to call them into the canteen. You guys wait there and tell them to be silent and patient. We are not going to need the Yonko's crew. We have been the head of our crew for long enough. If we can't handle them, we have no right to be part of the heart pirates. Neither do we have the right to face the new captain." Shachi said, waiting for them to nod, and vanished through the metal door into the inner part of the submarine, leaving the rest of his friends in awe behind.

Maya watched his back until he was out of sight. "And we are already starting to depend on the new guy." She whispered, but they still heard her and nodded in agreement.

"As he has no knowledge, he has the hardest part. Earn our trust, show what he's worth and what he's got... and worst of all, being from another realm, he will have to learn who to trust. He, who has no knowledge about this realm, will have to learn a lot. I already pity him and admire him at the same time, without having met him once." Penguin said. Maya nodded, before she stood up and held out her hands towards the guys, helping them up.

"So, we are going to pull this through. Together. Let's start anew from now," she said, looking them each in the eyes, before they turned to the door and also vanished into the sticky air of the inner sub.

* * *

"So, they finally made up their mind?" Sanji asked, blowing out a cloud of white smoke. They all had started to eavesdrop at the start. After all, the sub was sailing right next to them, all day and night. And without being able to fully trust them. Even being a Yonko crew, being much stronger than the current heart pirates, they did not let their guard down, as they knew that there is always more than meets the eye with pirates. And a sneak attack had killed many a pirate throughout history.

Zoro took a big sip from his sake bottle, not answering the blond cook. It was obvious, so why should he? Right, no need. The swordsman of the group could understand the thinking of the first mate, as he himself held the same position on this ship. He knew it was difficult to decide, and he could somewhat understand he wanted to hide the truth. But what would that bring? Nothing. It was, after all, the former captain. One does not disobey his orders. Zoro and the rest of the strawhats knew this well.

For a moment Zoro thought about this one little incident where he and Luffy had been hit, soaked in booze and ridiculed, and where he had not been allowed to do anything. He still had Nami's shocked screams ringing in his ears, and the anger of that day surfaced for a slight moment, but not more.

No use crying over spilled milk.

"This is a good team. They can rely on their leaders. It reminds me of my old crew, Yohoho!" Brook said. He had been hiding behind the mast, but listened all along; like the rest of the crew.

Ussop nodded, but sighed. "But still, they have a long way to go... at least until they are going to be a brave warriors of the sea like me!" he grinned, head held high.

"Yeah, because you're so fucking brave, Ussop" Nami sighed.

"But he's right. They will have to start anew. Kind of reminds me of our beginning and gathering." she said, looking at Robin. "And I still don't regret being cautious of you. But I confess, I might have been a bit overcautious." she smiled.

Robin chuckled. "I believe it's more that Luffy is a bit too naive. You were right in suspecting me after all. I wonder what he would do without all of us?" she grinned slightly.

The rest fell silent, then shuddered. "Oh, please don't let me imagine it..." Nami huffed.

"He would probably be somewhere in the middle of nowhere, stranded ashore, because of bad navigation and even worse common sense." Zoro said.

"When I was still alone with him he navigated after a flying bird. Jumped after it and got taken away... I found him in a cage of Buggy's crew. Oh good, old, times," Zorro sighed.

"You sound like an old man, Zoro," Sanji said.

"Guess what? From time to time, I also feel like one. These times are way too peaceful... I wish something would happen soon" The green haired answered, making Sanji grin.

"Yeah, that would be nice." the blonde cook said.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, want some drinks? And a dessert? I could prepare some sea-king snacks," he grinned, his eyes changing into hearts while looking at the two female crew members.

And at the same time, a giant sea king appeared on the back of the Thousand Sunny, leaning over the rather small ship, sharp teeth glistering in the sun, blood red eyes and saliva dripping onto the wooden deck.

"Yeah... Something fun would be nice anytime soon," Zoro said, closing his eyes again, taking another sip of his booze, relaxed his muscles and savored the sounds of yet another normal day in the new world.

* * *

"You are NOT coming with me!" I stated, glaring my roommates and the pink haired woman with death wishes.

"But Law! We waited for a chance to cross the line and go there." Kidd said.

"Then why didn't you already go!?"

"How could we leave you, the antisocial, alone in this world? You have no one besides us," Hawkins stated, matter-of-factly.

And damn it, I knew he was right. "So what? I could have found new people to talk with."

"Don't fool yourself," the redhead snorted in amusement. "We needed years to break your shell. You should know better than us what would have happened if we had left. And that's why, if you are going in two month time, we are going too," Kidd said.

"Why not? More people means more fun!" Luffy said. Luffy, who was holding onto my arm with his tail again. This time it didn't feel soothing at all. If anything, it felt weird.

A month had passed since Luffy and I had entered the contract. It's not that we were distant. Not at all, actually we were more than disturbing when night fell… Well at least for my roommates.

But this had changed slightly at the event two days ago, when the change had taken place... or better to say, when I ceased to be human.

* * *

"So... these are the horns?" I asked, skeptical at their sight. I had imagined them different. Not like... this. On the palm of my hand, for everyone to see, there laid two tiny balls. Pitch black and... not looking like horns at all.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, it took some time to find them in the governments achieves." He shrugged his shoulders. "It was all thanks to Zoro's mate. She helped me find them when I asked her," he said, and I averted my gaze from the thing in my hand and looked at Tashigi, who blushed heavily.

I had known this woman for as long as I knew Smoker. I hadn't known about this. But this was how I understood that Zoro, the demon whom I had seen for that one time in my apartment, had clearly understood me. He just hadn't shown that. But Tashigi? I raised my eyebrows a bit as she averted her gaze to stare at the floor.

She seemed strangely embarrassed with my knowing. Besides her and Luffy, some other people were here. Smoker and his mate. Kidd who just wouldn't leave, Hawkins too. Sengoku, as a supervisor to what was about to happen and two other guys I didn't know. But they were bulky and had many muscles. I could guess they were there to restrain me.

And that made me understand this would be painful. I looked away from Tashigi and focused my eyes on the two unknown males. They were human. And they seemed evenly curious and uncomfortable. After a few minutes, I looked at my palm again, then I sighed.

"Anything I need to know beforehand?" I asked, more monotone than I felt inside.

"It will be painful," Smoker said, and I nodded at the two restrainers.

"Yeah, guessed that," I snorted in slight amusement, making Smoker frown.

"I mean really painful," he repeated, but I shook my head. "Can't be worse than what I already went through in my past."

"I thought you loved to inflict pain on others, but hated pain on yourself?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Well, I'm not Eustass-ya, but I can handle it more or less." I just said, looking at the red haired male that was waiting for me to decide already. So I sighed again and stared at the two tiny, black balls.

"Ok, let's get this over with. Waiting won't make it easier," I said, and closed my eyes for a moment.

"I accept the power of thee, unknown demon, as the power of myself. I will bear thy burden and hardships as my own, and lift the seal that dwells on these horns."

A circle appeared beneath my feet, pushing away everyone that was too close to me. It started swirling and glowed, making low buzzing tones. I could read the runes that were appearing on the outer circle and frowned. The former owner of these horns had been a fucking bastard. 'You, who seeks the power that demons own, will be pulled into the depths of the abyss. You will be confronted with a part of my memories. Vow to accomplish my dream and I shall lend my powers to you, mere human,' I read.

"Bastard," I spit out, making Kidd laugh out, but then I returned my attention back to the magic. I sighed deeply and tensed, preparing me for the pain I knew was about to come.

"_I accept your damn conditions!_" my voice reflected how tense I was, but suddenly I noticed it wasn't me that had spoken. My head flung up and I looked at an exact copy of myself, smirking at me evil. More evil then I ever could manage. I gasped as he went a step closer to me, his back bending a bit, totally relaxed, hands in his pockets.

I heard the others also gasp, and concluded that this was not normal. But I had no time to avoid my gaze. Rather I looked at... myself. He looked almost exactly like me, but his iris was red and he had slit pupils. He didn't wear my hat, and I could see the slender horns that sprouted from his black hair, at the high of his temples, complemented his black hair and went in a perfect bow to his back head. If he would wear his hat, nobody would even notice them. My eyes wandered to the wings that appeared on his back. I was surprised. Until now, I had only seen demons with one pair of wings. But he had two of them. The one that sprouted from his shoulder blades were big enough alone to lift the lean body into the air, but he had another, smaller pair on his lower back, that would make flying as easy as sleeping. The wings were as black as the hair and on the upper bow there were claws, and a bit of fur went along the bones. The rest were leathery, with a grey glimmer when the light fell on them. I slightly wondered how the wings could be seen when he was still wearing the hoody I always wore. But then I noticed the tail. It was... long. Maybe three times the length of Luffy's or the rest I've seen. It was only slowly moving, in a hypnotizing manner. The fur was the same chocolate brown of my mate's tail and the same furry black tip. Aside from that he looked normal…or well, I looked normal. Finally, I looked up again. There was still a smirk on his lips that I now showed myself.

"Interesting. This will be how I look as a half-breed," I said, making the other one chuckle in obvious amusement.

"_No… This is how your pureblood self will look_." He answered, making me lose my smirk.

"Pureblood?" I asked, and now he grinned wide. But still mischievous.

"_Yeah. You are a 'D', are you not_?" he said, making most of the bystanders gasp in surprise. Sure, only Luffy had known. I never told Smoker or the rest my full name. But before I answered myself, he continued.

"_A 'D' will never be part of both worlds. A 'D' is always a pureblood. Either human, demon or angel. Never is a 'D' anything less than a pureblood. Silly you..~ Trafalgar D. Water Law... you will cease to be human from this moment on_," he said, stepped up to me, into me and vanishing.

He just vanished. And that's when I felt the pain.

* * *

And this is why it now felt weird to feel his tail curled around my arm. Because I knew how fucking sensitive this part was. And because it reminded me that I was no longer human.

Me. Who hates anything abnormal, was turned into a full-fledged, upper caste, pureblood demon. This had me irritated the last two days, and it was still not better. Luffy didn't show concern at my mood. He just accepted that I needed time for this, because he had not told me what would really happen. Later on, Sengoku explained to me that Luffy couldn't have told me, because apparently no one had ever told him. And Sengoku himself had not known this. It seems nobody ever tried to change a 'D' before.

"You will go, and so will we. We can't let you go alone. Besides, you have two more months here. And if Luffy won't have his job done till then, you'll have to go without him. We can't have you all alone there," Bonney said.

The tail that was curled around my own waist, hidden beneath my favorite black hoody with the feather collar twitched, as did my eyebrow.

"Do what you want, but leave me alone!" I finally gave in.

I had two month left here. Two month to say goodbye to my family, to train my abilities with smoker and Ace, and two month to finally accept what I was.

And that was the hard part, as I was still denying all of this, and probably will for a much longer time than two months anyway.

* * *

_And? How was it? _

_Anyways, keep in mind to leave every idea, critisism or comment :)_

_I believe this chapter also answers your question **portgas d ace forever **: yeah, Law has been turned, though not into an half-breed :D_

_Stay healthy and please keep on suporting me!_


	14. Chapter 12

_Back again :D_

_First of all: thanks for the reviews! They made me so happy!_

_In this Chapter I tried to focus a little more on Luffys and Laws relationship, as it will be a llittle akward for a little longer. But it will gradually start to get better... I hope. Tried some fluff here, but I seriously suck at that... ._._

_Well, hope you like it anyways!_

_As always, thanks to my Beta **Water-Fox-Raine**!_

_**Disclaimer**: Still don't own One Piece_

* * *

I didn't even have the power left to scream in pain, as I crashed into the wall with my back for the 7th time this hour. With a painful groan, I slid down on the hard cold concrete that was the only thing supporting my sluggish and totally weak body. All my energy had drained to a point where I just sat there, wheezing and trying to catch my breath…

Trying to ignore all the wounds…

The dust…

The dirt… and most of all…

The blood.

Black dots danced in front of my eyes as I stared at the floor, trying not to lose consciousness. But even this little bit of vision was taken from me as blood found its way into my eyes. I didn't even feel the burn because my other wounds hurt too much. For hours now I had just prayed silently that my entire body would go numb.

And this was just day 6 of my training. Believe me when I say, hell was paradise against this here. The only rest I got was when I passed out. No sleep, no rest, no food. I was beyond stressed.

"Is that all you've got for today? As long as you are still conscious, get your ass up, Trafalgar. You have no time for resting!" the Voice that addressed me seemed satisfied, despite the harsh words. But I wasn't sure whether he was satisfied on beating me up, or that I was slowly starting to get a grip on my powers.

I shut my eyes, squeezing out some blood, before I opened them again.

Still black dots; still the almost numb stinging sensation in them. I tried to catch my breath a bit more, before I lifted myself up, shoving back against the wall in the process, trying not to topple over again. My upper body was still hanging over, so I raised my head to stare at the ceiling of the training room and straightened my back to lean against the comforting, cold concrete wall.

I could suddenly feel a blazing heat approach me and without much thought, I jumped away. I found myself on the floor once again and rolled over until I was on hands and knees. Scorching heat emitted from my left arm and I quickly hit out the flames. I didn't need more burns then I already had. I wobbled in the process of putting out the blazes, almost toppling over again, but steadied myself again, using my long tail to weight out my awry position. But still, I ground my teeth, burning with anger inside because he made me use it on purpose.

Ace laughed. "I should pull on your tail, just to remind you what you are now, but I guess my little brother does that more than enough, so I'll let it slip," he grinned at me like a dork. He had been burning me all day, making me run, hit the wall, the floor or the ceiling many times in the process of making me learn how to dodge correctly. He was happy about it, because he got to show me how weak I am. How much weaker I am than Luffy, and of cause, he was totally fine with beating the crap out of me, because he didn't want to leave his cute little brother with me... totally ignoring the fact we were mates.

But the comment made my anger grow unbelievingly strong. And although I would ignore it normally, I found that anger had become a certain source of energy these past 6 days. When I would almost lose consciousness, anger made my grip on reality stronger, clinging to the here and now.

And thus, I growled loudly. I knew the anger was more of my demonic side than anything else,... but it kept me going. Kept me breaking my own limits, again and again. Kept me here, and kept my head free of everything unnecessary. There was only the buzzing in the back of my mind, always making me lunge forward when I was supposed to attack, and making me dodge when I was supposed to run away.

I glared at Ace, letting my rage take the best of me and just let my body and instinct take over. It was a hard process to learn to just let go, but I quickly learned that this was the only way to survive the hellish training I was put through. Ace bent his knees again, lifting his hands up to his waist and forming pistols with his fingers, before shooting fire bullets at me. Bullets that where way too fast for me to follow, even if I was at my peak of energy and concentration. So naturally, I couldn't see anything right now besides a flash of red, orange, and yellow. I leaped to the left side again, and without thinking rolled over. I was only halfway to my feet before I started to run…

On all fours.

Yes, I also learned I could easily do this animal-like thing, and though I hated this trait, it had saved my ass a few times today. Saved me from being burned to dust by that bastard, who was laughing. I hissed when I slipped because of bad coordinating this way of running, but I held my breath at once, because I noticed a flame bullet had just missed the tip of my tail; had I not slipped, I would have gotten burnt.

I let out the breath again, falling into a much quicker breathing, more like panting. I slowly felt my anger subside again and with this my strength to run, so I just let my exhausted body fall to the ground. It seemed so much more comforting than ever before in my life. I grunted when I felt my wings being crushed a bit, but ignored them nonetheless. I didn't even want them, they could just be crushed and disappear for all I care!

I stretched all fours out and closed my eyes, still catching my breath. This time, Ace didn't taunt me. He also didn't attack me and I was thankful for that.

"Ok, that's it." Ace said, sighing.

"It hurts just looking at you. I really find it pleasurable to beat you up, but that's it for the first week. 6 days of training, one day of rest. Make sure to get some energy from Luffy," he said, his flames extinguishing at his words. I didn't even answer, though I was grateful.

And how the hell was I supposed to go home like this?

"Ah, right. Your friends are here. I believe you know they were watching all the time, but they will take you home. And make sure you're back in two days' time," he explained, and for the first time I stored my pride away somewhere deep in me, and nodded. However, I was going home at least.

These 6 days had been worse than hell ever could be. First it had been Smoker, than it had been Sengoku, who apparently had fun in training newies and then it had been Ace. This had repeated one more time, because the problem wasn't that I had no idea of my powers. Quite the opposite; with the memories the horns had brought, I knew everything I was able to do. But I couldn't, as I still denied what I was and was too weak to call forth my powers. So the first things on my program, was making me accept my new self and letting my body take the lead. Secondly, build up much stamina, to at least call forth my most basic power, the 'room'. I at least managed that a few times already although it was much, MUCH smaller than the ones from the memories... and I couldn't maintain it for too long.

I heard Ace leave the room, and in exchange for his footsteps, I heard two new ones approaching in a quick pace, most likely Hawkins and Kidd; I didn't open my eyes, but soon they were there besides me, lifting me up into a sitting position. I was leaning against Kidd's legs, who knelt behind me and I didn't force him away as I normally would. When I finally opened my eyes again, sighing heavily, I found them looking at me in worry, but I just raised my eyebrows.

"Still alive and kicking," I just said, my voice hoarse, and Hawkins held out a bottle of water. Although my limbs felt like iron, I lifted my arm and reached out for it, quickly taking big sips, feeling the cold enter my throat felt great. After I emptied the whole bottle I lifted myself up a bit more and groaned in pain.

"They are crazy," Kidd finally uttered, making me chuckle in disbelief at his words.

"And you only noticed now?" I said, not managing more than a whisper, and cleaned my throat with a raspy cough.

"No, but I thought I wanted to at least say it loud once. How can they treat you like this? That's so... it's torture!" Kidd said. And he was right. It was torture, but I handled it better than they obviously thought. I pushed myself up and Kidd quickly lent me his strength, as he took my arm and put it around his neck. "It's a torture I can stand. I need to learn a lot in a small amount of time. If they don't keep pushing me beyond my limits, there will not be enough improvement," I said. I noticed Hawkins who picked up my black pullover I had taken off at the start of the training, and my hat, and we left the training room.

I don't remember much about the drive home, much less how I ended up in my bed.

But I remember Luffy, who entered my bed a bit after I had dozed off, because he woke me.

He woke me as he kissed me.

I still wasn't used to the energy gaining through... affection.

It was a demonic trait...

And I just wanted to forget what I had become, so I pushed him away the moment I was able to muster some strength back in my arms. "Luffy-ya, let it be please." I sighed, making him pout. "I'm tired and my body is a mess right now... " I started, but Luffy puffed his cheeks up more.

"That's not the reason you are saying no, Traffy," he said, and I stared at him in surprise. Did he notice? Normally he was the biggest idiot I know, but sometimes he was sharper than I wished. So, maybe he noticed it. That everything reminded me of my... state I was in.

"It is," I said, trying not to sound guilty and wanted to add something, but just gasped when Luffy caught my tail. I flinched back hard and pushed him off more fiercely now. "Stop! Don't touch that, Mugiwara-ya!"

"See!? There is the distance again! Every time you see my features you feel reminded of yourself! You have avoided me for 8 days straight now! I am not even allowed to kiss you now, when you're so much weaker and you need the energy!" Luffy stated, and I avoided his gaze.

"And whose fault do you think this is?" I murmured aggravated, staring at the blanket I was clutching between my fingers.

"Well it's not mine, you know?" Luffy said. "I did not weave together our fates, ok? I didn't ask for you," he said, brushed over my tail and I shuddered, instinctively trying to pull back, but Luffy kept staring at me. "I don't even have a clue why it has to be you," he continued, not stopping his playful touch on my newly formed feature, "I mean… you're a fucking sadistic bastard. You're cruel…and cold. You distance yourself from everyone who wants to befriend you, from everyone who cares about you. You always think the world is going to hurt you, so instead you hurt the others, to not be on the receiving end, but did you ever notice how you hurt yourself with that? You have nakama around you, but you push them away. Not to save them, but to save yourself. You're so selfish that I really wonder why the goddesses put me together with you, Law. But still..."

He used my name.

_-He didn't ask for me.-_

_-I'm a sadistic bastard.-_

_-Cruel.-_

_-Cold.-_

_-Selfish.-_

Something inside me began to hurt. And maybe, just maybe, I knew he was right. Because I knew all that. But I have never been a person that did well to sudden changes. And even worse to changes on myself.

I had trusted Doflamingo…and he used me.

I had trusted Cora-san…and he disappeared.

My family were strangers to me. The eyes they had looked at me with after our meeting for all those years had been full of disgust. Probably not directed at me, but at Doffy, but it just felt like being rejected.

I put up a silent and cold wall to protect myself. Kidd and Hawkins partly tore down that wall, only for me to notice what they had hidden all this time.

I had wanted to trust Luffy, but I needed time.

Time to get accustomed to the changes around me.

And then I had been the one who changed gravely.

And it didn't feel like Luffy was considerate with me about it, but instead like he rubbed my face right onto these problems with every time I saw his tail or tiny wings, with every kiss that gave me energy.

And now he practically told me that I was never wanted by him. I didn't know if I was feeling hurt, disappointed or angry. There was... desperation inside me. I had no idea how to handle all these feelings inside me. I was too tired to concentrate on the blank face I would normally show. The blankness that protected me from the gazes of others, protected me from being seen. I felt my eyes burn, and closed them shut, still not turning back my head to Luffy, my lips pressed into a thin line.

"If I irritate and disgust you so much, then just fuck off. I never asked for any of this," I whispered. A whisper was good enough to conceal all the feelings that raged war inside my chest. To conceal just how damn much my own words hurt.

I wasn't prepared for this. How did it turn out like this anyway? I mean... I entered the contract of my free will. I agreed on becoming a half-breed. I knew I would change. The changes had just been too much, and too soon, too quick.

Too quick.

And too quick were the next few seconds for me.

"I knew you were gonna say that," Luffy whispered also, and just when I wanted to finally look at him, he punched my face, throwing me out of the bed. I landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' and another painful groan - not that I hadn't been punched enough the last few days. I hissed at the pain on my cheek and put a hand on the skin that instantly burned up on the rough treatment. I suppressed a growl and lifted my eyes, searching for Luffy's eyes.

"What the hell was _THAT_ for!?" I shouted.

"For you being the biggest jerk alive, you idiot!" Luffy shouted back and looked straight at me.

I lost my breath.

Tears had filled his eyes to the brim. His vision was probably blurred deeply, but he looked right at me. And I frowned.

Why was _HE_ crying? I felt like crying my heart out, although I would never again cry.

And that's when it hit me, and I just stared at him in shock.

"You... why are you crying for me!? Didn't you just practically tell me you wanted to get away from me!?"

"When did I ever say I wanted that!?" he shouted at me and started to rub his eyes, wiping away the tears that still kept coming.

"Sure, you have some really bad traits, but I'm not better! And you still put up with that! I'm just... so fucking angry because you WANT to see the bad in people! I never was able to lie to anybody before, not even at enemies, but you practically waited for me to say those things! You, my MATE believed it! You out of all people!" he shook his head.

"I knew just how much this would hurt you, and you didn't even show me! Why don't you try to trust me? Law, I'm your destined, can't you even show me how you feel? You're a total mess inside, but you don't give me the slightest chance to fix you!" he continued to shout, but I just stared. The pain from my check long forgotten… my chest somewhat numb. "You were crying inside, and that hurts so much more than just saying what I did to you!"

I hurt him.

Fuck.

I thought his words were meant to hurt me, but instead he hurt himself a lot more in the process. And it was my fault.

I lowered my head and my gaze a bit, staring at the bed.

"Not showing... hurts more?" I asked and gulped after that. I had no idea where this talk was going to end, but I knew we needed to sort out things.

"Yeah... hurts... so much" he hiccupped and I grimaced.

I had no idea how to handle a crying Luffy.

"But... it's safer... I.." I what?

"I am afraid. Everyone so far has betrayed me or disappointed me in a way that made me wish I had just been left back at Doffy's without knowing the truth at all." I confessed. I noticed shock in his eyes and he shook his head again.

"No... no, don't wish for that! Doflamingo is bad, really, really bad! And he already hurt you enough!" he said.

"I didn't even know he was hurting me until people decided to change my life for me," the answer left my mouth without much thought. Until Cora-san came, everything had just been 'normal'. No hurt, no disappointment, no expectations. No sorrow...

I looked up at him and thought…No Luffy.

"I'm sorry."

"What..?"

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I'll... try... to make it better. I promise I'll try... but only... when there's just the two of us." I sighed. Then I remembered the other issue. My demonic body.

I stared at my tail that still lay numb on the floor, after I had been thrown out of bed. I couldn't get rid of it... so I could at least make the best of it. I directed it towards my mate, perfectly guiding it towards Luffy's. I noticed him flinch when they touched. But I didn't stop. I entangled our tails. Thankfully my tail was long enough for that. I still had enough length left for it to be comfortable. Luffy's head flung around at the new sensation, staring at the place we connected in a new way.

"You know, I should be the one apologizing, Traffy... I hit you, after all," he whispered, still staring at our tails.

I shrugged. "So what? It doesn't even hurt anymore. You brother hits much harder," I slightly smiled again, making him also smile in response.

"Can I come back to bed?" I asked, more a joke than anything else, but Luffy shook his head, before turning it back at me, and I slightly frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because Traffy is too weak," he said, and I grinned.

"And that's why I am not allowed back in bed?"

"You should rest."

I raised an eyebrow. "On the floor? Sounds pretty uncomfortable. I wonder if I'll get enough rest here."

Finally Luffy sighed. "Alright. I'll let you back up here," he started.

"Thanks for allowing me to enter my own bed," I murmured.

"But only," he continued and I halted "If we share energy, like the demons we are."

Oh.

I frowned. He was more or less forcing me to accept my new self. But I felt my tiredness kick in again, and I was too much out of it now to really argue further on this.

"Ok," I agreed, reluctantly, but I did.

"..Ok? Just like that?"

"Not really. Under one condition," I saw he was listening and gave him my usual smirk.

"You'll let me bite you beforehand," I said, seeing how he paled a bit. Yes, I wanted to inflict pain again. On purpose, because he was forcing things on me I also would rather never do.

"That... will be extra painful, right?" he gulped.

"That depends on how much I can really bring myself to do it. But I guess yes, it will." I nodded. For a moment we stayed like this, until I felt a small force pull on my tail, directing me back to bed. I heaved myself up and crawled back on the bed, looking at Luffy. His own tail had lightly pulled on my own and they were still entangled with each other.

"By the time you go away I will most likely be a masochist..." He whispered, making me slightly chuckle.

"Good for me. But you like it in a weird way, so don't complain," was what I had to answer to that, as I sat down in front of him, and instantly noticed a blush on his cheeks.

I smiled slightly, and felt a little sting at my lips and cheek. He hit me rather hard. Nothing compared to the last days, but enough to really hurt. Luffy must have noticed the little pain, as he reached his hand out and gently caressed my cheek. "It must still hurt like hell," he whispered, but I shook my head and leaned a bit into the touch.

"I deserved it," I said, looking straight into his eyes, that were still focused on my cheek, which was probably bright red by now. "Not really... Well, maybe a bit.." he sighed, and I leaned over to him, kissing the side of his neck. He shuddered and laid his arms around my back.

I was hesitating. I knew exactly what to do, but... my mind was still telling me how wrong this was, and that I shouldn't been doing this. While I told myself that it was ok. I said I would do this, myself, and I had no intention of turning back. I put my hands on Luffy's hips, licking his neck on the place I wanted to bury my fangs in. Fangs I felt growing larger by the second.

"Traffy, you don't have to force yourself so much..." I heard my mate say, but he tilted his head, giving me more space. Inviting me, and before he could say more that could make me question my decision further, I closed my eyes and just acted. Let my instincts take over, as I had learned the last few days.

It was so easy to pierce Luffy's skin, the only defense his body showed. He tensed and in my hazy mind, I felt he was going to push me away, so I bit down harder, until I heard a painful groan from him. He didn't stop me. I could hit myself. Why would he stop me anyways? I lessened the force and pulled out my fangs, licking away the blood before I covered the wound with my mouth and sucked.

I had expected the blood to taste like copper, but it didn't. Instead, it tasted somewhat sweet.

Addictive, although I didn't like sweets so much. But this was amazing, and it was hard to keep a halfway clear mind. With every sip the warm, sticky substance, sliding down my throat filled me up with energy. It felt good, no, better than good and I had to restrain myself not to melt into this new and amazing sensation.

"Ow! Don't suck so hard!" I heard Luffy's voice from somewhat far away, and clung to it to stay in the here and now, trying to heed his words. But it was hard, and I noticed him panting after a few moments. Moments what could have been hours, I didn't know. As I pulled away, his body leaned heavily against me, and I stared at his black hair, pulling myself together.

"This is... dangerous." I eventually said, and he chuckled.

"I know. Crazy, right?" I nodded at his words. The air was filled with the smell of copper and I refrained from breathing through my nose to avoid another temptation.

I felt better. My body still hurt like hell, but the tiredness was almost gone, and I had no problems with moving my body anymore.

"You good?" he asked, and I nodded. "Yeah... you?"

"Yeah. Hey, Traffy?"

"Hm?"

"You know, I um... I..." He started, but stopped, and buried his face more against my bare chest. It was a scorching sensation; he was bright red, and I smirked. "Maybe you are already a masochist, and don't even know it?" I asked.

"Oh shut up!" he hissed, but I chuckled. "Look at it this way: I have to change a hell of a lot, so it's just fair for me to fuck you up a little also, hm?"

"NO! That's totally not right! This is so... wrong! I shouldn't be getting a hard on from feeling pain!"

"But you do."

"Shut it!" he repeated, this time louder and I chuckled again, leaning forward, throwing us both over, that I completely buried him beneath me, and he yelped in surprise, scratching my back, but I didn't care, as long as he wasn't going to pull on my wings.

Placing my hands right and left next to his chest on the bed, I lifted my body a bit so I could finally look at him. "You're cute when you're embarrassed. I should do things like this more often," I tilted my head.

"Oh please no! This is enough already..." he whined a little.

"No. This is not nearly enough," I smirked, placed a hand on his chest and let it slowly slide down, putting light pressure on his abdomen, before sliding down to his crotch, making him hold his breath in anticipation. I smirked a little wider.

"Should I stop?" I whispered.

"Hell NO, don't you DARE!" he said loudly and angered. I chuckled and slid my hand under his trousers, right in his boxers, touching his almost erect member. The pain actually really did turn him on, and he gasped in surprise.

Suddenly the door to my room was opened and a worried Kidd stuck his head in. Both Luffy and I turned our heads to the door. Both of us weren't really bothered the least by him. This too, had to be a demonic trait, as I would have shouted at him a week ago.

"Uh..." he stuttered. "I just wanted to see if you were ok, guys..." he said, and his gaze fell on the place my hand had slipped into. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and I smirked. As much as he hated it, he was a softy...

"Why would you ask that, Eustass-ya?" I said, slowly staring to move my hand, making Luffy gasp in surprise. "Oi, Traffy,what...?" he moaned lowly and closed his eyes. Kidd face took a deeper tone of red.

"I... Uh.. We heard your voices and then that someone fell... and then you shouted until..."

"Until?"

"...You both went totally quiet..." his stare still laid on Luffy's crotch.

"Laaaaw~ less talking, more touching! And don't use me to tease you roommate!" Luffy said, squirming a bit beneath me, then moaning again.

"Sorry sorry" I chuckled. "As you can see, it's fine now Eustass-ya. It was just a lover's quarrel. If you would be so kind as to leave us now..?"

Kidd pulled his gaze away and looked up to me, before quietly nodding and quickly leaving us.

Luffy laughed a little and I smirked. I would so damn tease him with that from now on.

"'Lover's quarrel'?" Luffy asked, and I stopped the movement of my hand, pulling off his trousers and boxers completely. "So we are lovers?" he asked.

When I looked at his eyes I found hope. Did he think something else? Or was it that he thought I would just comply to his every whim?

"We date, we kiss, we have sex. I don't care about all that mate-thing anymore. Here in our realm we call this 'being lovers' or 'being a couple'. So, yes, we are." I explained.

And yes, I really practically didn't care about the mate-thing and those goddesses. I was content as it was, and I didn't care what lead to this.

"Or are we not?" I tilted my head slightly, but he shook his head franticly. "Yes, yes we are!" He answered and showed me that bright, happy smile I knew was only reserved for me.

"Yes, we are lovers!" he repeated, and I smiled, leaning down to kissed him.

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_I tried my best. I really did... Although I'm not completely satisfied with it, I thing I'm getting better. And I finally have an Idea where this will be going :)_

_Please leave me a review _

_And I still hope for Ideas for the specials, don't forget about that :)_

_Stay healthy!_

_See you in the next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 13

_Hey there!_

_To all of you out there who are still following and reading, who just recently added this to his/her favorites or follows, to all who left comments: **Thank you very much!**_

_I don't even have an excuse for being this late. Just... stuff happened, and lacking motivation... BUT I am not giving up on this story. Never!_

_I know this is shorter than the previous chapters, but I wanted to show you I have not forgotten this story, and it WILL continue- although maybe a bit slowly. _

_Thanks again to my beta **Water-Fox-Raine** because she stayed with me through the time and will continue her work._

_And... I've got nothing much to add on this here. Straight to the new chap!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Still don't own One Piece._

* * *

"Are you sure this is only his second week of training?" I heard Sengoku ask. We were in the training room of the basement again... and I was lying on the floor… Again beat up, and everything just fucking hurt. But Sengoku was not nearly as strict as Ace. When I needed a break, I got one.

"Pretty much. Maybe something to do with the memories he inherited?" I heard Smoker answer. I waited for a moment, then pushed myself up again.

"You bastards know I'm conscious and present… so stop talking like I'm not," I growled, shaking my head for a few seconds and then I stood again. I wasn't scared of this training anymore, but it still hurt like shit whenever they threw me against the wall… Or the ceiling… Or against the floor. Actually, everything hurt like shit. I don't understand how they don't seem to notice any pain, but I felt it all the more. They were half-breeds. I was... a pureblood. This just seemed wrong.

"He's up again." Smoker nodded his chin to me, puffing out the smoke of his two cigars in a way which told me he was amused about something. I didn't even want to know what it was.

Sengoku turned to me again, frowning a bit. "And here it starts again." he sighed. "At least you do put up a fight sometimes. For someone who just learned how to fight, you are pretty stubborn," he admitted.

I sighed at this. "Well, technically speaking, I didn't just learn. I fought a lot before in my life. Just not like this," I said.

Sengoku nodded slightly, as if he just remembered I was right.

Well, I did fight, and I did kill, but I had no chance against these three. The one I gave the most trouble though was Smoker. Fighting him actually was fun. But Ace and Sengoku… were another story. I watched warily as the older man's attention was directed at me again, but as he just waited, I noticed it was my turn to try something, and frowned at this. "Are you serious?" I growled, but nonetheless raised my hand a little bit and called my "Room". The blue transparent sphere appeared and widened until it embraced the whole training room. I looked at it curiously. This was the first time it stretched this wide. The calling was more or less no problem by now. But maintaining it, while fighting was difficult, and that was what I was trying to do.

Smoker scowled at the blue sphere. "I still don't have a clue what this thing does," he said lowly and I smirked a bit.

"Don't shit your pants Smo-ya. This thing actually doesn't do anything." I managed, almost purring as I knew how much this annoyed him. Not knowing what I was doing, was pretty much driving him insane. But it was true. This 'room' didn't do anything, as long _as I wanted it_ to do nothing- or, to be precise, without my Nodachi Kikoku, there was just no use for this sphere. Well, still. In the future I would be more than vulnerable without this, as it was my basic power.

"Shut you trap, Trafalgar. Remember I'm on next, in a few hours," he reminded me.

I sighed. I had no chance to think about things a few hours ahead. I had to fight _now,_ and the worst of this was, I was probably nothing more than an annoying flea to my enemy. So I focused back on Sengoku. He was gold again. I frowned. For some reason I just didn't like this ability. I prepared to charge forward, nails changing into claws, lowering into a position that was much like a cat before it jumped. I noticed Sengoku tense a little, and jumped.

"TRAFFY!"

"_oh no_," I managed to breath, still in the air, turning my head around to the entrance. Smoker and Sengoku had an equal reaction to mine; only, their eyes didn't show the horror I felt.

Something crashed into me before I could do anything else. I felt arms and legs wrap around me. Multiple times. Closing my eyes, because I knew what was bound to come, I didn't do anything... as if I even _could do_ anything else then surrender. In the next moment we crashed into the wall. I flinched at the pain, but my mate just laughed… like he always did.

We fell down to the floor and I groaned at the situation. "Shishishishi! Got you!" Luffy chimed, and I face palmed myself, surprising Smoker with this reaction.

"Get off!" I scowled at the boy, just making him laugh again.

"Nope," he grinned and I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"Mugiwara-ya, seriously, I'm trying to train here!" I said, trying to reason with him. Although I knew, Luffy and reason were two things that didn't match with each other.

"I can train with you, you know. I'm strong!" he answered, and I felt him nuzzling into my neck. I stayed where I was, lying on the floor, with Luffy wrapped around my, pressed to my chest. The affection he gave me felt reassuring and I knew he was sharing energy with me. But this was not how my training was meant to be...

"No, Mugiwara-ya. I won't fight against you." I sighed heavy and tried to lift myself up, but failed due to his arms and legs around me. "Will you let go of me already? It's not like I'll run away if you do."

"But you will try."

"Without any chance to success. It would be just troublesome to run if I know I'm bound to fail. So I won't do it."

"You will."

"I won't. And now let go." I sigh again. He hesitated, but finally he uncurled around me and sat cross-legged next to me.

"Well... That was one typical entrance, Strawhat." Smoker puffed out his Smoke. "Anyways, what are you doing here? No energy sharing until we give the ok." he huffed, frowning all the while.

Luffy lifted his gaze to him, but just grinned. "I wanted to tell Traffy I'm off. Because Ace and I are gonna go after Vergo and Ceasar tonight," he said.

I stared blankly at him for a minute or two before I pushed myself upright. "Tonight?" I wasn't happy about this... but it _was_ his job after all. Kicking their asses was what he needed to do, if he ever wanted to go back to the demon realm.

"Yeah," he answered. "Ace wants to superise me."

"Uhhh... I believe you mean supervise and not superise," I guessed, since I knew by now that Luffy... somehow wasn't good with some things like heavy vocabulary. Last time he switched the meaning off 'intercept' and 'intercourse'... I nearly choked to death on my coffee.

"Yeah, that's it! Traffy is smart," he grinned. Smoker huffed a bit. "So I guess you want energy now, Mugiwara?" he said. It sounded a little agitated. Well, probably because I wasn't meant to be sharing energy in training. Or maybe because Ace would come with Luffy. I don't know, maybe both.

"Uhh... I don't know, I didn't really think about anything. Just wanted to tell him." The raven haired boy gave a big grin, making me sigh again. But Sengoku laughed and left the room, grabbing Smoker by his collar and pulling him along. "We'll give you half an hour!" he shouted before he was out of sight.

"Half an hour? What for?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"For saying good bye."

"... But I just did that, didn't I?" he seemed confused. I slightly chuckled. Well, didn't I have a cute mate? Or should I just call him dumb? I didn't know myself, but explaining was seriously meaningless if it comes to Luffy. So I curled my tail around his waist. He tensed and shuddered. " Uuuhh... I guess I do understand now..." he mumbled, turning his head to watch my long tail. "But... I don't believe that 'half an hour' will be anywhere near enough for the things you prefer to do," he frowned a bit and I chuckled again.

"Well, you do have a point there, Mugiwara-ya. But I can certainly restrain myself if I have to. Also, you really don't seem to need any energy- which comes in great, because I may not share until I get the ok from Smoker or Sengoku," I said.

"Oh right! How is your training? Do you hurt anywhere?" he suddenly seemed to remember why I was here in the first place.

"Seriously Mugiwara-ya? I'm being trashed around for who knows how often and you just crashed into me- smashing me against the wall." I huffed amused. "Well, I think I'm good. Not hurt the least." I said sarcastically.

"Oh. That's great then, that means you're doing great," he grinned. I face palmed myself for the second time this day and groaned in mental pain. Why did I deserve this?

"Do you have a headache or something like that?" he asked in slight concern. I shook my head a bit.

"No... I'm alright. Forget it," I sigh.

"Uh...okay?" this did actually sound like a question. At times like this I really feel like our faults just add up to each other. "So, what do we do? We still have half an hour," he then grinned.

"Nothing."

"Why? We could... uh... talk. About something," Luffy said, obviously not having any idea what we could do. But that was alright, since I actually was forbidden from energy sharing. I was silently wondering how many times I've thought that in the last few minutes... My mate is seriously turning my thoughts upside down...

"Right... About the meaning of the universe and life," I snorted.

Luffy made a grimace. "You couldn't have picked something easier, right?"

"No way," a little chuckle escaped me, making him smile.

"It's a little bit frustrating how you always seem to laugh at me for some reason... but it's alright. I like seeing you smile and laugh."

"I like you not being clingy."

"You're mean," he huffed, but I could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Maybe... a little bit, I guess. Must be to compensate for your naivety and always bright mood."

"I'm fine the way I am, don't complain to me!"

"How was that even complaining?"

"I dunno, it felt like you complained just now! Stop that!" again he huffed, smiling, and I grinned. That game was played by both of us.

"Was that an order? I thought I told you not to order me around, Mugiwara-ya." I said in a low voice, letting my tail let go of his waist and instead coil around his tail, making him a blushing red mass.

"I don't need to punish you for that again, right?" purring, I stared into his black eyes. He backed away a little, turning away his head.

"Uh, n-no? Please spare me? It's only half an hour, remember?"

"Oh, I would gladly shock Smoker and Sengoku you know."

"That demon you sure isn't easy to embarrass."

"That comes from the guy who walks through our shared apartment nude."

"Hey, that was one time only!"

"Put a null after your one and you got it right."

"So what? There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Traffy is just being a Meany right now."

"Exactly. I'm being much too nice to you the whole time. Makes me less badass than I actually am."

"I like you either way."

"You're alone in that. I like how I am normally. I still haven't forgiven you for turning my world upside down."

"But you like me!" he was grinning now. And me avoiding his gaze and staying silent just proved him right. How was I supposed to deny that? There is no actual way to dislike my mate, right? "Nishishishi! Got you!" he gave me that face splitting grin of his, all teeth and happiness, and I sighed.

"It's not like I wished for it. But it's also not like I am dissatisfied with how things turned out."

"I know, you just decided to go along with it," Luffy-ya said, gaining my full attention again. This time he smiled.

"You know, when I came to this world, I just thought of this as an adventure again. Like... everything in my life. New things make me hyper easily. My nakama always tell me that I fail to see the danger in everything but they are wrong. I just decide not to see it, because it doesn't matter to me. I promised I wouldn't die, so I won't. Fear of death makes living less enjoyable. I noticed that when I thought one of my brothers died when I was still a child. And I noticed it again, when I feared for Ace's death. Luckily, both are alive, but the fear of losing someone important to me is still there. Life is important, and I know that better than most, believe me. But I also noticed that life has its own rules. It doesn't care how much you struggle against fate. If something has been decided, you can only accept it. It's better than crying over something you can't change. I came to this conclusion only a short while ago, when I met you. I always thought I could change fate. But I can't. And maybe, just maybe, that's ok. As long as I have you by my side."

For a while I just stayed where I was, beneath him, starring into his black orbs. Did he just say all that? I knew he wasn't quite as dumb as he played himself to be, but this honestly surprised me. In a positive way. I showed a little smile.

"Well, you just blew away all my worries of you losing against Vergo and Ceasar and dying on me. Congratulations on that. But this overly serious face and voice doesn't suite you all that much, Luffy-ya." my voice was low, nothing more than a whisper. But he smiled a bit more, and it was quickly growing back to his huge grin.

"Yeah, thought so. Well, it's only you and my brothers who know this side of me. Oh, and Zoro!" he laughed.

"Only us?"

"Yes, only you few. Because, I don't fancy thinking all that much. People around me think enough for me. I'm more of a type for action."

"I don't question that." I nodded. "But oh well... I like you either way." I gave his words right back... making him blush at that. He quickly scurried off me, brushing off invisible dust off his open red vest.

"Ahh... uh... right, I have to go. Ace is probably waiting for me.." he said, almost stuttering. His mood changes were pretty amusing for me. I coiled my tail tighter around his, pulling him back to me while sitting up, before catching his wrist and pulling him back down to me, sealing his lips with my own. Fuck the 'not sharing energy' rule.

His lips were warm and like always surprisingly soft. Hard to resist. He melted into the kiss quickly, moving with me, and quickly opening his mouth a little bit as I licked his lower lip, gaining a small, satisfied noise from him. My tongue slipped past his lips, brushing over his teeth, inspecting the not quite new territory, until it brushed against Luffy's, starting a heated fight for dominance, which he quickly gave up, becoming like liquid and leaning more in to the kiss.

"I said NO energy sharing!" a more or less furious Smoker grabbed Luffy at his collar, pulling him off of me.

Luffy immediately pouted, but I just chuckled slightly. "Oh come on Smokey! It was just a little kiss!" Luffy protested, but Smoker dragged him out of the room, ignoring the raven haired young man. I watched him being dropped at the entrance, saw how Ace took a hold of Luffy's Collar before he was able to come back to me, and drag him off.

"Ah... uh... see you, Traffy!"

"Shut up Luffy! Let's go already and kick some asses so we can both go back already!" their voices trailed off, and I smirked up to Smoker.

"Lovers quarrel?" I mouthed, soundless, making him frown deeply.

"Shut up. Now, let's resume training, shall we? After all, you are the bride of the next 'Pirate-King'... if I can't get that brat into prison before that."

I squinted my eyes a bit, losing my smirk.

"Bride..? Me?"

"Yes, you. Who else? You didn't actually believe I'd call you the groom, right? This is much more fun."

"... Asshole." I growled.

* * *

_So uhm... like..?_

_Hate?_

_Comments would be really appreciated, so I can concentrate on the things I have to work on ._._

_Well... see you!_


	16. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive! You'll notice a few things in this chapter: First off, I'm switching between the writing styles. I haven't really decided on which one to follow through, but I needed to do this. I noticed how I'm having serious problems with the first person narration. It was one of the reasons I had a writers block this long._

_But rest assured! I do not plan to stop this story anytime soon. Uploading will take a while, but this will be finished without a doubt! The writers block hasn't left completely, but I am working through it somehow._

_Further note at the end of the chapter. For now: Enjoy!_

_**Diclaimer as usual**: One Piece does not belong to me. All rights to Oda._

* * *

" Are you even listening to me?" Smokers skeptical voice reached my ears, and I blinked at him. It took a minute until I fully realized what he said and scrunched my nose a bit.

"Not really." I murmured. Making him stare blankly at me, before exhaling the smoke of his cigars, furrowing his eyebrows in disapproval. But honestly, I didn't care. I had something else on my mind than training, and it just wouldn't go away.

"What's distracting you, Trafalgar?" Smoker sighed. He could see there was no way for me to keep on training with all the questions I seemed to have.

"What is the demon realm like?" I finally asked, sitting down, legs crossed. Smoker furrowed his eyebrows, then exhaled as he sat down across from me. Sengoku hummed, joining us.

"Dangerous." Smoker said.

"Different." was Sengoku's answer and I frowned.

"That's not very helpful." I snarled, making both of them sigh.

"It's kind of hard to explain, Trafalgar. It's like... a different world?" Smoker asked, looking at his superior, who nodded. "Well, it IS a different world. Not only from the race, but also the geography. So much sea, no main land, only islands. There are three main forces in their realm: the pirates, to which category your groom counts, the marines, which would be us, since they equal to the cops in this realm, and then there's the revolutionaries."

"By the way, it's that damn brats father who leads them." the two of them stated.

I stayed quiet, hoping for a bit more explanation here. **It's ok, you'll figure it out on your own. Don't rely on these halfbreeds.**

It was like a whisper in my head, and I ignored it. Some strange thoughts that just came up... "What about... the time? Is it comparable to ours?"

"Not really. Time is a strange thing. If you ask other purebloods, they'd probably say that time reminds them of a sort of drop." Smoker grumbled. It wasn't hard to see that I absolutely did not understand what he meant to tell me.

He groaned while Sengoku just laughed. "What he meant to say was that 'time' really is a subject we usually don't even try to understand. Time flows differently and unpredictably. For beings to be tossed into another realm to which they have no connection could very well mean he is thrown into a different time, like say 300 years in the past, or leap 50 years in to future. Same thing when he comes back, there is a high chance he won't go back to the time he left. The G5 specializes in summoning demons or angels who have a connection to this realm, as not to disturb the timelines of the worlds. The connection I'm talking about has countless numbers of manifestations, such as a friend, birth, mate or even interest. Someone without a connection will be lost in the drop called time."

I hummed. I was born here, but then again, the memories I just recently received told me I was born somewhere different, in a different time, a different place, and most importantly with a different goal. "So, just assuming I understood everything you just said, is it possible for a person to more or less exist in both realms at about the same time?" I questioned.

Both men thought about that for a moment, Smoker furrowing his eyebrows. Sengoku hummed. "That's an interesting question indeed." he said approvingly.

"And not simple to answer," Smoker added.

"Well, there is the slight off-chance that few individuals have a doppelganger out there. It's happened before. So of cause there is a chance that another you is living out there somewhere else, or at another time." Sengoku finally said. " Why do you ask, Trafalgar?"

"I was wondering. Since I got my powers I didn't really have time to stop and think things through, I just went along with the training and the strawhats pace, without taking the time to sort out my mind." I sighed.

The memories that came with the horns flooded my mind once more. A city painted in white, people with smiles on their faces, a nun at the school. Kids calling my name, all of them white patches on their skin. A flash of myself when I passed by a mirror, sporting the same weird patches. The feeling of home, and family, and safety that came with the memory, until it was all blazes, and ashes, and I was lying under a pile of corpses.

I felt bile rise in my throat and grabbed my bottle of water, downing some big gulps to keep from throwing up. It felt so real. I knew if I thought about it longer, I'd smell the burned flesh, the ashes and the cold blood, and sweat, and tears. And the corpses of my friends would probably burn holes into me with their black, lifeless eyes.

I scrunched my nose, breath hitching, trying to forget the visions I just saw, and looked back to the two sitting in front of me. Sengoku seemed calm enough to me, but Smoker didn't. If I had to point out what look he gave me... it was probably worry. I held his gaze for a long moment, before my eyes flickered away just for the split of a second - more than enough to make him frown again. Shit. That bastard knew me too well.

"So..." Smoker dragged the word out. "Why did you really ask?"

Again scrunching my nose, I made a dissatisfied noise and stood up. "Time for training."

"Oh come on. Seriously?" he huffed, staying on the floor and just raising his gaze to me. "Yes, seriously." I simply nodded. Memories of the past.

Another past with motherfucking Doflamingo.

Another past where he fucked up my life.

Another reason to kill that man.

"Jesus christ, you're moody at times." Smoker growled and stood up.

* * *

I kicked off my shoes and throw my scarf and jacket in the corner, not bothering to take the time to hang them up. Exhaustion and fatigue causing me to do little more than just release a pained grunt as I stumble the short way to the shared living room and drop down face first on the sofa. I was all alone at moment. Basil-ya wouldn't be home for at least another few hours, and with a look at the time it was obvious that Eustass-ya was still in class at the university.

I sigh as I close my eyes and before I realized it, had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_The smell of burned flesh. Bitter. Like charcoal, drying his throat until he coughs and wheezes. Trying to somehow ignore the smell, or at least lessen it by using his sleeve to cover his nose. It stings his eyes, making them water. He wishes he wasn't there. Although he wasn't really. He's watching them. Again. The memories of his other self. He forces himself to look around him._

_To take in all the images and soak in all the destruction,_

_all the pain,_

_all the screams,_

_all the cries,_

_all the dead bodies,_

_all the blood,_

_all the once white buildings and the debris lying scattered and his cries of desperation, and Law knows he can't take much of this._

_Knows it with his heart and his soul and his mind,_

_hears it in the breaking of his voice,_

_in the hitching of his breath,_

_in the shaking of his small bruised hands,_

_in the way his pupils dilate, and he fails to take in much more than he already has and he knows, he KNOWS that this is not even the worst that is yet to come, because Law has seen this so many times already, and he really wished he hadn't and at the same time knows he wouldn't have it any other way, because he NEEDS to know this and it's all too much and at the same time barely enough._

_His mind struggles to keep up and the small boy stops wailing, going back to where he had been before and drops down right next to the bodies Law knows best out of all he has seen so far, and trust him he has seen so many - the nun, the teacher, the old lady, his friends from school and the man that sells the ice his little sister loves so much and - suddenly his vision is tilted and he feels the cold skin underneath his shaking fingers as he traces a patch of white skin on his younger sisters face, right above her left cheek, and he traces the outlines, mind slowly shutting down as his fingers ghost over her closed eyes and he knows the look in those dead eyes, has seen it because he had closed her eyes himself and Law just breaks down right there and right then, his long tail curling around him, his wings scratching over the floor with the claws at the bow, and he presses his palms into his eyes. He silently hopes that this was just a dream, and that Lamy's skin wasn't so cold,_

_that his mother's face wasn't covered in blood and dust and dirt,_

_that her horns hadn't been stolen,_

_that his father's horns hadn't been crushed,_

_and his wings burned,_

_and his tail been cut off but he knows that this is much worse that a dream, because this is reality, because his own burns hurt so much, and he's coughing again, his lungs trying to get enough air. His chest feels like bursting and he curls up into a small ball, using his still small wings as a cover and closes his eyes, continues to cry, and scream, and wail and hoping that this was just a dream, that his father's researches hadn't been destroyed, but he knows it's a silly hope, because Law is smart, so painfully smart._

_And when all his wailing stopped, and his eyes had the same dead look that he'd seen all around him, he takes in everything again, this time with an almost blank mind, and the thing that he keeps in mind the best is the unmoving bodies of his close family, the cracking of the flames and the smell._

_He will never forget the smell of the burned flesh in the air and he's starting to go insane right that instance, because he doesn't even WANT to forget it, because he knows this is what will keep him going in the end._

_And as he is brought out of there, buried between the corpses of people he'd known all his life, he knows for sure that he'd actually rather be dead than continue on with his life for the few miserable years he has left until he'd die either way. And Law stays still, so the people don't even notice he's still alive, and all the time he's staring in the eyes of the others, not even blinking._

_Years after that he'd still remember their dead gaze, and he knows he will never forget, doesn't even try. Instead he tries to stop sleeping, and it's actually ok, he doesn't need much sleep anyways._

_Doflamingo has taken him under his wing and Law knows the tall man is just using him, but that's also ok, because he's doing the same. And when he looks into the mirror of his small room, seeing himself there, having dead silver eyes that don't reflect the light, and growing white patches on his skin, he sees something else there._

_See's himself, as an adult, as a human, and he has seen this image of himself reflected in other surfaces and he knows that's his actual self, because he's just seeing memories again, but he can't help but wonder._

_Because everything here feels so real, every rush of air against his skin, every breakdown, every sunray he feels and the flow of time, because he feels like he's been here for years and he's lived this life and even though he knows, he KNOWS it's not real, it still feels like it._

_He knows once he wakes up everything will be blurry again, but he knows he will remember, and that's the point of it all._

_That's the point his other self meant, inheriting a part of HIS memories, just that they weren't HIS, they were LAW'S own and that was just too much._

_So he turns his gaze away from the mirror, proceeds to do whatever it was he had been doing before and Law knows the next important memory will soon follow, like it always does, but it still feels like ages until he sees it. Sees all the destruction he's done, all the lives he's taken all the sorrow he's caused and hears all the screams and smells the blood and the fire and smoke and he's taken back to that night his hometown had been destroyed, but the most important thing, the thing that's burdening his current self the most is the pride he's feeling in his chest at the sight._

_And he knows his eyes have light in them,_

_knows it through the boiling of his blood,_

_through the pride he feels,_

_through the excitement and tautness in his muscles,_

_through the scared and frightened eyes of the few survivors in front of his feet,_

_sees his joy in the reflection of their watery eyes and in the reflection of his cursed blade as he pushes the sword through the chest of a pregnant woman,_

_in the way he revels in the scream of the child next to her cold growing body and Law wishes he would wake up until it would get worse, but he knows he won't._

_Doflamingo's voice in his ear,_

_the whispered praises,_

_the gentle ruffling through his hair,_

_the fondness in the older man's touch on his hip,_

_the trust in the man's words,_

_the strong desire to impress him,_

_make him fond,_

_to be wanted even if that meant he'd destroy a whole country, all of it was humming in Law, filling every fiber of his being and Law knew, he knew he'd be throwing up when he would wake and wishes he'd have strawhat at his side to comfort him. But right now everything that counted was the memory of those touches all over his body._

_His face,_

_his lips,_

_his chest,_

_his thighs,_

_his groin,_

_his tail,_

_the gentle caress of those big hands at the bruises Doflamingo would leave on him and the grin._

_The **grin.**_

_How could he possibly ever forget that smug smirk? No, he couldn't, could never, and it was the same grin he'd show Law as he grew into an adult, having mastered his powers and healed himself, and it was the same grin he showed Law when the pureblood found out that it had been on Doflamingo that Flevance had burned, the same grin, the same grin all over again, and he was still showing it after Law was seething with cold rage, and had the feeling to burn from the inside out and he still wore it, still wore it as Law was kicking and boxing and biting and trying to kill the pink feathered demon and again, he knew he would never forget something, so he made it out of there alive somehow even just barely. And though he knew Doflamingo would find him and coax him into coming back, he wouldn't have any of that, he decided that no, he wouldn't go back, Law would never go back to that twisted man, and he remembered the faces of his dead family and remembered how many he had killed, how many children he had left behind to feel what he had felt and then he remembered Corazon's attempts to get him away from Doflamingo and finally, finally everything made sense again and Law made a decision then and there. He knew he wouldn't be alive for much longer because his wounds from his fight with Doflamingo would kill him, so he sealed his memories into his horns, into his powers, and he did what demons wouldn't even dare do to themselves, he did it because he had to and because he had no use for them in the future anyways anymore since he'd die, and Law cut off his own fucking horns._

_And he remembered the pain,_

_the grief,_

_the sorrow,_

_all the sadness,_

_the anger,_

_all the loneliness,_

_and emptiness_

_and at the same time he remembered the warmth and the feeling of safety, and he closes his eyes, facing the bright blue sky, bleeding out and dying, and smiling, taking his last breath and thought about how he would kill the damn Joker, even if it would take several lives, and as his heart stopped he felt kind of content with that ambition and-_

* * *

Hawkins P.o.V.:

"Trafalgar! Hey! Law! Wake up, please, I beg of you, wake up and take a deep breath and... fuck! Basil he won't breath!" Kidd continued shaking Law's motionless body which was lying in his arms, kneeling next to the sofa we had found the blackhaired man on. My hands were shaking, and I was feeling for his pulse, panicking in the same way as my roommate. Because I had no idea what was going on, when I came home I had heard him scream, and sob even before opening the damn door, and ever since I have tried waking him up from whatever nightmare he was caught up in. But it had just gotten worse from then on. My cards hadn't told me what was going on and I was fearing for the worst, my heart stuttering like crazy.

Law was pale, and covered in cold sweat, and his body was cold. He hadn't taken a breath in a few minutes and that... that just wasn't normal anymore!

"Shit!" Kidd cursed and heaved the lean body up to the sofa, switching between shaking him and calling out to him and massaging his heart in hope he'd just kind of come back to life. I stared with growing uneasiness and panic, and really wished Smoker would just show the fuck up here already, because Law was dying and I had no idea what to do. Well, what was I supposed to do? I'm not a doctor, Law was, but then again, Law was the one dying, so that didn't really matter now, did it?

I started pacing the room, attention half on my thoughts, half on what Kidd was trying, and half on the hope of Smoker's arrival. I watched as Kidd kept on massaging Law's heart, doing that exactly 30 times, pinching the tanned male's nose, open his lips forcefully, and breathing into him two times, before going back to the massaging. I suddenly halted, getting an idea, before I hurried to the kitchen and went to grab a random knife I found. I came back fast, getting next to Kidd at Law. "I really, really hope it's this he needs." I said, and cut open my wrist. Kidd helped me making the pureblood swallow the warm substance - well, he fed it to him mouth to mouth, but who [i]fucking cares[i] right at this moment anymore?

But even after a good amount of blood, his heart didn't resume his pumping, and slowly Kidd stopped with his frantic tries to save our friend.

"I can't believe this..."

* * *

_( I know I'm evil - but my Beta and I like evil cliffs :D)_

_After reading the different styles ( yes, I have written both of that, as weird as it might seem), what do you guys think? Which style do you want me to write in?_

_Keep on the first person narration or rather the third person( which I'm more comfortable with) ? Please let me know!_

_Also: **THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments and fav's that kept coming, even though I have been shit and not updated this in months**! I really appreciate every comment made on this story! And every favorite and every follower! Every time a mail comes in concerning this story I'm sitting here, grinning like some dork getting all giddy about it! This support is keeping me going!_

_Thanks for being awesome, guys!_

_And of cause, this will never be forgotten: **Thanks to my Beta Water-Fox-Raine who is still with me and this story, even though I kept her waiting without notice until, like, two weeks ago. ._.**_

_I'm sorry. I'm gonna go hang myself now -_-"_


	17. Chapter 15

_YAAAAAAY, BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!_

_No, seriously, I knowe I'm slow AF, but I keep working on this, ok? I still have to many unwritten ideas for this, to discontinue this anytime soon._

_By the way, the next chapter will be another special - for those who asked for a tad bit more romance ( Let's face it, I'm probably gonna burry you in fluff). _

_Thanks for still being with me, and still reading this, and comments are very much appreciated, because they keep me going!_

_Aside from that: Enjoy!_

* * *

Maya was fiddling with her fingers, sitting on top of one of the tables while trying to ignore the stares the rest of the men were sending her way. "Could you please stop trying to stab me with your eyes guys? I'm not blind, I can see you," she murmured without lifting her gaze, instead she continued to play with her fingers, which were extremely interesting at the moment. EVERYTHING was interesting at the moment, as long as she did not have to take part in the discussion that was 'probably' about to start any moment. She sighed, waiting for Bepo to get his shit together, so he can get his ass up here and speak to everyone.

...But she knew Bepo... knew what he went through... knew he'd take a while to man up and step up in front of the crowd that had gathered here.

"Just stop staring-" she started, suddenly snapping because of all the damn whispering and speculations, but was at the same time, cut off as the door to the room opened and a very nervous looking polar bear in an orange jumpsuit entered, followed by (more like pushed by) Shachi and Penguin. In the suddenly very silent room, harbouring about 25 people, 4 of them woman, she could hear the minks whining.

He was making a pathetic sound and she frowned, wishing she could pet him like she would normally do if he made those sounds, but she couldn't, and maybe that was for the best. Pushing and tugging, the sub's head mechanics somehow made it so the polar bear was in front of everyone, at the center of attention, and she felt sorry for the poor first mate when she noticed Shachi and Penguin positioning themselves right next to the bear, one step behind him. The silent message that there was nowhere left to run or hide was obvious, and Maya knew the rest of the crew noticed to, they just had other troubles they focused on.

Seeing as Bepo didn't do anything except staring at his feet, the whispering and murmurs arose once again, and she saw how Penguin hit Bepo's head, making him wince. Shachi though tried to calm everyone down again.

"Guys. Guys! Shut your traps and listen up here. The first mate has some words for all of us, and you'd be better off listening, trust me," the brunette said, adjusting his sunglasses in an act that Maya knew was nervousness. Penguin pulled down his cap again, and she would laugh at them if she wouldn't know why exactly they behaved like children in front of their class being scolded by their teacher. A few of the guys raised an eyebrow, others huffed, some of them just looked disinterested, whilst others got nervous just at looking at the three up front.

Finally, Bepo gave a last little whine, before he kind of straightened up and took a deep breath.

"As the first mate, and the person currently in charge of us, there were some things left to do, which I kept... neglecting, what I probably shouldn't have done. But I have my reasons, trust me. At least I like to think I had my reasons but- "

"Bepo!" Shachi hissed quietly, but it was so silent in the room that everybody could hear it nonetheless. Bepo's ears flickered down a little bit, but he refrained from apologizing, just took another deep breath.

"Ok, uh... so, where did I left off?...Oh yeah! I had some things to sort out, with myself, and some other crewmen and of cause with the strawhats, and it's definitely not like I didn't do anything, ok?" he was speaking in a calm voice, but Maya noticed in the clenching and unclenching of his paws how nervous he was, and sometimes when his claws clicked together the sound made the bear flinch.

"And, things somehow came down to a few points we... have to talk about. As a group. And I need everyone here to promise, not to flip out until the very end. because that wouldn't only be rude, it's would... more than hurt some people here. Everybody got that?" he asked. He didn't really get a response. The crew was just staring at the polar bear in puzzlement. Bepo sighed. "I'm not continuing with this, until the every last one of you promised me to stay calm, quiet, and listen to the very end," he stated.

"I promise to do that," Penguin said.

"Me too," Shachi added.

"Count me in," Maya rushed to say, and one after another, all of the crew made their promise.

The navigator nodded. "Ok... so... here's the first thing that I need to tell you... we're getting new captain," he said.

Sharp intakes of breath were heard and whispering started, but Maya decided she wouldn't have any of that, because she was getting restless, and slammed down her rather small fist on the table she was sitting on. It clattered and people flinched, but it got quiet again. She nodded at Bepo to continue, and tried to show him a reassuring smile, but it was probably just a small twitching at the corner of her mouth.

Anyway, the Bear nodded and gulped. He probably had a dry throat, and Maya though about how she wasn't the least bit jealous of Bepo right now as he stood there, scared of his friends. She was interrupted in her thoughts when he spoke again.

"The thing is, he's not from this realm. He's... he's from the human realm. And probably a human," the mink said.

This time the crew was starting to discuss loudly. Maya could hear, the problem wasn't him being a human - hell, the only demon on board was a guy called Sanders, so they had little to nothing against humans. The actual problem was, that he was from another realm.

"They can't do that! He won't be strong enough!"

"I could probably beat him with one hand."

"He'll be too scared to lift a finger when he sees us or the strawhats." Some complaints where muttered, but others complained louder.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys!? I mean, what about captain Horseman? We served him for years, and he's dead now, and we get a new captain and you complain about where he's from like you've already accepted this shit, instead of saying 'NO!' which you actually should, because Horseman had been a good captain!" Jackson spoke up, loud, and others cheered at that.

Penguin, Shachi and Bepo had gone completely silent, and they were pale, and Maya knew she probably was pale too. And she felt horrible, she can't even imagine how Bepo must be feeling right now, but still, he's the first mate, at least everyone thought that, and so he had to act like one.

Jessroe noticed the abnormal behavior of the four and decided to intervene, smashing his cup of coffee down hard on the table, startling most of the rambling guys until it was almost quiet again. "Shut up. We gave a promise, and it's our style to keep them. Now close your fucking mouth and let Bepo speak, he ain't finished yet," he spat at his friends.

They stared at him wide eyed and somehow managed to look guilty, because he was right. They had promised, and they had been about to break that promise, so they turned back to the three men at front, for the first time noticing their pale complexion, and how Bepo was actually shivering, and they felt bad all of a sudden.

Maya knew. She knew so much, all of the time, but talked about so little at the same time, because she had learned how to keep secrets. She had learned to read people's behavior, knew who she could talk to and whom not when she had been in need of a companion to listen and talk to. That's how she noticed Bepo, Shachi and Penguin having the same problems as her, and why they became so close to each other.

It was still eerily silent, and most of the guys looked like something in between worried and troubled, not knowing what was wrong, until there was a small noise coming from the mink, and that was all it needed for everyone to notice how frail the bear actually looked. Sanders opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it when the navigator took a shuddering breath, and continued to talk.

And what he talked about, what he confessed about Horseman, what Shachi added and what Penguin added, and in the end Maya herself added provoked all kind of different reactions in their crew.

Honestly, it provoked all kind of mixed emotions inside herself.

She couldn't blame them as some of them stormed off in an attempt to cool down.

She'd love to do that herself after all, but she couldn't. Instead she stayed were she was, head lowered, staring at her small hands, glued to the place, not daring to move an inch in case she'd get more attention then she could handle right now.

And she knew she couldn't handle any attention right now, because Maya sucked at handling people's attention on her.

* * *

"So?" Ace asked, one hand wrapped around Luffy's wrist, so the younger demon couldn't just suddenly disappear. Ace knew his little brother well, and he knew that normally Luffy wouldn't ever try to get away from a promising fight, but now wasn't normal, because now he had just found his mate some time ago and Ace knew, knew from his own experiences how hard it was to leave ones mate. Ace knew, because he hadn't wanted to leave Smoker the first time, too, and he had stayed, and stayed and stayed and he still hadn't want to leave, but then again he couldn't have stayed much longer because Ace had to go back to Whitebeard and most of all he had kind of gotten on Smokers nerves too much and the man had kind of snapped on him and it had all ended kind of extra painful. Not that Ace minded the pain.

"So what?" Luffy asked, not minding that Ace was dragging him. Which was normal anyways, because in all the years Ace knew the younger male, Luffy hadn't been able to focus on anything really for longer than two seconds, so Ace had kind of always ended up dragging him along.

"So what do you want to do about Ceasar, Vergo, and that Flamingo?" Ace clarified.

"Well, obviously, kick their asses," Luffy tilted his head. "Well, the clown's and Vergo's at last. The pinky fluff will have his ass kicked by Torao... I think?"

Ace was confused, looking at Luffy, not understanding. "Why should that damn guy do that?"

"I uh... I don't really understand, why? He just asked me if he could, and I said yes. So he will. They have unfinished business, I think. I believe Torao told me something about it, but I was focused on not squirming and not interrupting him so, I kind of didn't really get anything he told me," Luffy frowned. He still remembered they had been in that Café, but he had promised to stay put. And Luffy really had trouble staying quiet. Well, he got the fact that Law had a dark past, and that Doflamingo was the reason for it. That's what mattered, right?

Ace snickered, making Luffy tilt his head to the other side. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking. I mean, I still don't like that guy, but I guess having you as a mate will make him frustrated enough. Just wondering if I should pity him."

"Hey! No fair!"

"... You punched Smoker when you found out about us." Ace pointed out.

Luffy pouted, "That was something else, alright."

"Was not."

"Was."

"Was not."

"Was!"

Ace snarled, before he heard a noise and stopped in his tracks. Just now he thought about where the hell they even were. And know what? Ace had no fucking idea. Probably like Luffy. The noise he had heard had actually been the barking of a dog, he now noticed, as he looked up at the high walls circling the ridiculously huge mansion they had reached. Ace didn't even know if this was the place they were supposed to be at, but... probably not. He looked at the walls and decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a peek inside the mansion. Maybe it was even the place they were supposed to be! Maybe.

* * *

"Ok, this was definitely NOT the mansion we should be at." Ace growled, as he pushed his fingers between Luffy's arm, and the dog's teeth that had tried biting his little brother. If the younger one wasn't made of rubber, that would have hurt a lot. Luffy gave a lopsided grin, just keeping his arm straight and let Ace deal with the problem of how the fuck they would get the damn dog off him.

While Ace had enormous problems to get the guard dog off without killing it, Luffy's focus wandered about like always. It didn't hurt and Ace was taking care of it. No need for him to look at this, right?

They were kneeling on the high walls, and though he heard Ace cussing absentmindedly, Luffy looked at the people that walked along the street. There weren't that many, and there were even less cars passing. The sun was burning down on them, and if they weren't demons, (or used to this sort of weather) they'd probably have a serious sunburn after sitting under direct sunlight for this long, even though it was winter.

It was just coincidence that Luffy picked up a scent he just couldn't fit into the category of humans. He'd never smelled something similar on non-demons and his tail twitched as his instincts focused on the green haired woman. He slowly rose from his ducked position, only to remember there still was the issue with the damn dog. He scowled deeply, faced the animal and growled lowly.

"Hey." he started, and the black furred beast perched it's ears. [i]" Back off.[/i]". It was low, but hissed, and Ace proudly noticed this was one of the rare occasions he could see the demon in his younger brother. Though, the freckled demon scowled soon after.

"You could have done this sooner, Luffy."

"You could have done this, too," Luffy complained. "Whatever. Hey, that woman down there, with that grassy hair. She smells like a demon, doesn't she?"

Ace followed the hint with his gaze, frowning. "I don't know, Lu. She could totally not be related to Doflamingo," he said, turned his face to his brother again - only to pale and curse when he noticed the other one had already hoped of the wall and started to follow the lady.

"That stupid little shit will get himself killed like this!" he whispered to himself, jumping to the ground and rushed up to Luffy. He hit the smaller one's shoulder harshly, making the Yonko yelp slightly. Otherwise he was being ignored. Ace knew better then to keep complaining. Once Luffy's mind was set on something, there was no going around that he knew. After all, this was the only reason they were brothers now.

He grunted lowly, but sighed. Alright... guess they would go with Luffy's plan.

Which actually meant they'd somehow find the enemy, rush in there, try beating them up, and get the fuck away from there very fast and preferably before the police could show up. Because that was what it meant to let Luffy lead any kind of operation.

* * *

Doflamingos P. o. V.:

"Fufufufufun~ Don't you find it adorable? He's trying so hard to defy me that he doesn't even notice he's tangling up even more in the net I made~" I grinned. Really, it had always been fun playing with this adorable child, it has been in his past life, and it had been even better in this life. And now, he got back his powers, and he thinks he's the king all of a sudden! Perfect!

That little lad didn't even have the slightest imagination of what was waiting for him. If he ever came into contact with me again, and he would, (Oh, he would.) sweet, sweet pain was awaiting him. And I was thinking less about physical than mental pain I would make him feel. He was more used to this, and really, it was more fun that way anyways.

"I don't understand your attachment, young Master." Gladius sighed.

"Can't you see the gorgeous potential he has inside him? He doesn't even know, fufufun~ He wants me, yet he loathes me. He tries to forget his past, but can't as long as I live. He wants to destroy me, but he knows best how absurd that wish is. I'm part of his every being. I was his first. His first everything, and he can't cut a part of himself, however much he wants to~" I grinned. And the funny thing was, he probably knew. He brought himself into this situation. He needed power to bring me down. A ridiculous amount on top of that, and he could only get this by mating with a demon. But at the same time, this very mating meant that he was bound to his mate. And he can't do anything sacrificial, because his mate would suffer. It would suffer so much! My grin widened, before it faded just as fast as it came.

I never had the chance to be bound by such things. My mate was killed when I was still a child, forced to leave my home. It never had the chance to blossom into anything, as I had still been a child back then. Maybe that was the reason I was so focused to get him Back to me now. Now that he had the one thing I could never get my hands on. I frowned and failed to notice that Gladius backed off a bit.

Law wasn't suppose to have something I don't. I'm a pureblood. I'm one of the ruling lords. I was born [i]a god[/i]. I was supposed to have a mate. Not Law.

"Unforgiveable..." I murmured, clenching, then unclenching a fist, before smiling again. "Come back home to me, Law~ I'll greet you warmly. We're family after all~ Fufufufun!"

* * *

_Like always, special thanks to the awesome **Water-Fox-Raine** for still being the Beta for this story! _

_You're doing an amazing job, btw!_

_Tell me what you think about this, 'kay guys? Everything is starting to string together now~_


End file.
